Eyes Wide Open
by MysticalElfGirl
Summary: Yugi Motou meets a stranger with glowing red eyes on his way home from school. Now, it seems the stranger can't leave him alone. As time goes on, Yugi comes to realize that this stranger is a lot more than he seems. Can he escape this man with blazing red eyes...or will he even want to? "What if I was keeping something from you? What if I was…more than you see on the outside?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Well, my first fic **_**The Getaway**_** was a moderate success, and the feedback encouraged me to write a new one! I'm pretty excited about it, and I hope you all enjoy it! If you read my last one, you will know I update rather quickly and regularly, so please feed me reviews! The first chapter is always semi-short, but they will get progressively longer-promise! ^.^**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 1:

If one thing was certain, it was that Yugi Motou simply had the worst luck in Domino.

Yugi sighed bringing the hood of his raincoat tightly to his head. The rain gushed down onto the slick streets of Domino heavily, and thunder intermittently rumbled and startled Yugi to his core. He was sore and slightly bruised—the biggest bully in school seemed to take great pleasure in tormenting the smaller pacifist any chance he got. Today was no exception. As soon as he stepped off school grounds to head home from an exhausting day of school, Ushio had snuck up behind him, snatched him off the ground, and begun his onslaught of teasing, mocking, hitting, and kicking.

Well, at least he could walk home.

Besides his afterschool beating, he had suffered through one of the worst days of school to date. He had forgotten his algebra homework at home, failed an exam, tripped and dropped his lunch in the cafeteria in front of _everyone_, and narrowly avoided detention for dozing off in class. His grandfather certainly would not be impressed when he found out about his grades. Yugi sighed. Now, to top it all off, it had started raining—not drizzling, but _pouring_—and he was still quite far from his home. Yugi held his head down, partially to keep the rain from his face and partially because he was just so miserable. He knew the path home with his eyes closed, so he just let his feet guide him and let his mind wander gloomily.

So consumed in his unhappy thoughts, he did not see the figure walking towards him until the two crashed into each other and he fell clumsily to the pavement. The other individual tripped backwards and dropped his umbrella, but immediately caught himself, regaining his balance. Yugi let out a small cry as he hit the ground and his hood flew off and the rain began to soak his hair. That fall certainly didn't feel good, seeing as he was already a bit banged up. Yugi looked up at the stranger, who was staring back a bit amusedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice smooth and deep. He advanced closer and offered Yugi a hand. "I apologize for the collision. I seemed to have my head in the clouds there."

Yugi shook his head, a bit dazed. This young man looked oddly similar to him. They had the same hair, save for a few lightning bolt-like streaks and the same complexion. He even had on the same school uniform. Other than that, however, they were entirely different. He was taller with broader shoulders and taut muscles beneath his now soaked clothing. His jaw was more angular and he exuded confidence and poise. Perhaps the most striking features were his piercing red eyes. They were almost glowing. Yugi looked down to the ground and ignored the hand, getting to his feet awkwardly himself.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he muttered, pulling his hood back up. "I wasn't really paying attention either." He glanced back up at those eyes that were glued to him. "Well, guess I better be going…" He began to walk past the man. The game shop was in view now. He instinctively wanted to run home. This guy made the hairs on his neck stand, and all his senses told him to get away. However, the stranger gently grabbed his elbow before he could run off, holding him still. Yugi's heart skipped a beat. This was usually how his torture with Ushio began.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said with a dazzling smile. "It's just that…I see that we attend the same school, but it seems I don't know your name." He released Yugi, who adjusted his backpack more tightly on his back nervously. "My name is Yami."

"I-I'm Yugi," Yugi mumbled. "I really should be getting home…"

"Of course, _Yugi_," Yami said, putting a somewhat sensual emphasis on Yugi's name. "Hopefully I'll see you around."

Yugi took that as his opportunity to head home, and he began to walk-run to the shop. When he got to the door, he risked a glance back towards the stranger, expecting him to be staring back. Surprisingly, he was gone. Yugi shook his head again and unlocked the front door and hurried inside.

* * *

After dinner and homework (and explaining to his grandpa that algebra simply was not his strongest subject), Yugi found himself lying lazily on his bed staring at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head. He made sure his door was locked, since he was now shirtless, and the swelling bruises on his chest and back were glowing red and pink. His grandfather didn't need to know about his torment at school at the hands of bullies. He would be outraged and only make it worse. For now, Yugi managed to keep his beatings a secret, and if he had it his way, it would stay that way until he graduated.

He could not help when his mind kept drifting back to the stranger he had met but a few short hours ago. No, not stranger—Yami. Their school was big and all, but Yugi couldn't believe that he had never seen the mysterious Yami around before. He certainly would have remembered those eyes if he had seen them before today. He suspected that Yami was a year or so ahead of himself, and that's why they had never crossed paths. Yami had seemed strangely…attracted to Yugi. Okay, maybe attracted was a bit too strong of an assumption; but he certainly seemed to be captivated.

_Maybe he's never seen a four-foot tall sophomore before_, he thought.

He had to admit that he was fascinated as well—perhaps not fascinated, but oddly curious. No one ever seemed to give him the time of day, let alone take the time to learn his name in the pouring rain. Yugi inwardly smiled. It felt…nice to have someone take genuine interest in him. Yet, Yugi's smile was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Yami was just being personable. Even if he saw him again, he would probably not even remember him. Besides, Yugi wasn't so sure he even _wanted_ to see the creepy-eyed teen again.

But still…at least the day had not been a total letdown. Yugi let that thought cloud his mind before deciding to turn in early, flipping the table lamp off and situating his tender body beneath the covers. He was asleep soon after his head hit the pillow, unaware of two blazing red eyes watching him slumber from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and very helpful reviews. I really appreciate it! I'm here with the next chapter! Hope you like it! ^.^ Tell me what you think!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 2:

Yami was captivated. No, that wasn't powerful enough. He was _mesmerized_. Never in his years had he seen someone so beautiful than he had earlier that day. In fact, it was almost startling that he had been so easily and quickly entranced by those shimmering purple gems. He must have seen millions of humans in his many millennia, and twice as many creatures like himself. Still, he could not recall ever laying eyes on one stunning. Yugi had seemed equally as awestruck, albeit uncertain and apprehensive. That was to be expected. Yami always seemed to have that effect on those unlike him.

It was many hours later now, and Yami had spent a great deal of time that night watching Yugi from a tree outside his window. Even if he wasn't as stealthy as a shadow, the branches and leaves concealed him well and kept most of the rain from soaking him to the core. Yugi had retreated to his room, double-checking to make sure the door was locked tight, and peeled his shirt off. The wince of discomfort did not go unnoticed by Yami, and he felt his eyes narrow as he spotted the bright red welts and bruises that marred Yugi's pale skin. Yami felt muted rage bubble in his stomach and up his throat. Who would dare lay a finger on someone so small and beautiful? Yami swallowed thickly, promising that he would definitely find out. Yugi had thrown himself on his bed, slightly grunting in pain, and seemed to get lost in thought. Soon after, he had fallen asleep, and Yami leapt gracefully from the tree and to the ground, landing silently.

This certainly would not be the last time he saw his Yugi. He guaranteed it.

* * *

Yugi awakened swiftly the following morning, the sun washing over his face and through his closed eyelids. He turned his face away from the window, wincing and frowning slightly, and sat up slowly. Stretching the kinks from his back, he used his fingers to apply a little pressure to some of his bruises from the previous day, testing to see if they were still tender. The pain was uncomfortable but tolerable. Satisfied, he hopped up from bed and headed to the bathroom. After showering and throwing on a fresh uniform, he threw his backpack on his shoulders and grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter. He waved bye to his grandpa in the shop, then began the long walk to school, humming unconsciously as he munched on his breakfast.

He was halfway to school when he felt as if he was being followed. He threw a tentative glance over his shoulder, but saw no one but people scurrying to work and school. He furrowed his brows. Years of being bullied had made him quite intuitive to potential danger, and he knew his instincts were rarely wrong. He picked up speed, looking backwards every few minutes. Still there was no one.

When he reached the school gate, he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, then straightened up. Ready to enter school grounds, a rough hand was suddenly yanking him backwards and spinning him in the opposite direction. He looked up to the small red-brown eyes of the man who towered over him and gulped.

"'Sup, Pipsqueak," Ushio mocked, patting him gruffly on the back. "Runnin' kinda fast, ain't 'cha?"

Yugi frowned. His week just kept getting better and better. Hadn't he suffered enough yesterday? It was rare for Ushio to torment him two days in a row. He wondered vaguely if he had another victim to pester on the days he wasn't making his own life hell. "Y-you were following me, weren't you?"

Ushio actually looked amused and half-puzzled, but his sarcastic grin soon replaced the confusion, and he laughed scoffingly, poking his large index finger in Yugi's forehead. "You goin' crazy, shrimp? Thinkin' people are stalkin' ya? Whatcha got in here?" He snatched Yugi's backpack from his shoulder and began filing through it. Accustomed to the mistreatment, Yugi simply stood back and waited, knowing Ushio would find nothing much of value. It had become so common that even the couple of students who filed by them into school ignored them—some offering Yugi semi-empathetic glances, but knowing it was not there place to ever step up to the six-foot-tall intimidator. Finally, Ushio tossed the bag to the ground, spat on it, and grinned a toothy grin at the smaller teen.

"You ain't got nothin' in there….whatcha got in your pockets, squirt?" He reached for Yugi's form, and Yugi flinched instinctively.

"Don't you touch him," a deep voice sounded from behind the pair. Yugi looked past the startled Ushio to see who had spoken. He gasped when he saw a perturbed Yami glaring daggers into Ushio, despite his being quite taller than him. He stood firmly, arms crossed, and his creepy eyes were glowing crimson again. Ushio snorted, cracking his neck to the side and facing Yami fully. He approached him slowly, getting into Yami's face threateningly.

"You say somethin'?" he asked. "Didn't quite hear ya'. Why don't you speak up, pint-size?"

Yugi shook his head. Yami had certainly scared him the previous afternoon, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Most of the other students knew to pay no heed to Ushio; rather it was best to act as if he didn't exist or you could become his next victim. Yami obviously wasn't aware of the unspoken code, and he had broken a rule he was ignorant of. Now he would probably get Yugi's beating. He saw Yami's eyes flit to him briefly—so briefly that he wondered if he had seen it at all. Yami was angry. No, Yami was pissed. He suddenly seemed quite more menacing in that moment than he had yesterday on the wet sidewalk, and Yugi was glad that anger wasn't directed at him.

"I said, don't touch him," Yami repeated louder. "You must be quite the man, hm? Picking on those smaller and weaker than you." Yugi repressed an indignant snort. Insulting the person you were trying to defend was certainly not the best way to go about it. Ushio smirked.

"Aw, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. Maybe I should start pickin' on someone my own size. Unfortunately for you, the only thing around even close to my size is _you_." He put a large hand on Yami's shoulder, but Yami pushed him back roughly. Ushio and Yugi were equally surprised that Yami could push the brick wall that was Ushio back so far so effortlessly. The bully recovered, however, dusting off his shirt and quickly throwing a punch towards Yami's abdomen. Yami caught his fist with his own hand with ease, twisting Ushio's arm in an unnatural angle with one fluent movement as the taller man cried out in pain. He yanked Ushio back towards himself, pulling him down so that he could speak directly in his ear as he attempted to wriggle free futilely. Yugi stared on in shock.

"Listen to me carefully, _human_," Yami whispered curtly, "if I see you within a hundred _feet_ of Yugi again, I will not hesitate to crush you like the insect you are. Do I make myself clear?" Ushio grunted again, and Yami tugged harder on his arm. "Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"Y-yeah, l-let me go, man!" Yami prolonged his suffering a few more seconds, then released him sharply, watching as Ushio gripped his throbbing arm and began to back away quickly towards the main street. He turned and hurried off, mumbling unintelligibly under his breath until he disappeared from sight. Yami sighed, but then smiled warmly at Yugi, who still stood a bit dumbfounded. He walked over to him and bent down to pick up Yugi's backpack from the ground, throwing it over his own shoulder.

"Are you alright, Yugi?"

"I…yeah, thanks. I mean, uhm, are you…" Yami chuckled.

"I am fine." A pretty blush spread on Yugi's cheeks, and Yami couldn't help but smile even more.

"You…why did you help me?"

"Because you needed help, of course. Would you have preferred for me to let him have his way with you?"

"No! I mean, no. I just, I'm just not used to it is all," Yugi said, and then added a small smile. "Thank you."

"He won't bother you again, I promise." And Yugi believed him. "May I walk you to class?"

"I…sure, Yami." They began to enter school grounds, and Yugi realized that his encounter with Ushio would have made him late if it had lasted much longer. He only had a few minutes to get to class now. They arrived at his biology class, and Yami handed him his backpack. Yugi was about to thank him, when a thought occurred to him. "Yami?"

"Yes, Little One?" Yugi ignored the nickname.

"Were you…following me this morning?" Yami smiled deviously, his eyes sparkling mischievously like two rubies. He took Yugi's small hand into his own and pressed his lips to it, taking delight in Yugi's face lighting up like Christmas tree lights.

"Of course not."


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! Thank you all for the very encouraging reviews. ^.^ I really enjoy reading and replying to them, and I appreciate them sooooo much. I'm glad people are liking the character development and plot because I didn't want this to be your typical Yugi/Yami romance fic. Anyway, here we are at chapter three! Enjoy and leave me yummy reviews! **

**-Mystie**

Chapter 3:

Yugi's first four classes seemed to pass by rather quickly. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he could barely keep his mind from deviating from equations and polynomials to the mysterious Yami and his interesting morning. No one had ever defended him before—not that he didn't understand why. Ushio was six feet of hardened muscles, cruel arrogance, and menacing intimidation. One certainly wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Yugi could not even recall doing anything to agitate him to begin with, yet he insisted on pestering him every chance he got. Now it was lunchtime, and Yugi found himself alone in an empty English classroom as he did most days. He took his sack lunch from his backpack and snapped open the plastic container that held his sandwich. This was admittedly lonely, but he found the quiet welcoming and was growing accustomed to it. The door to the classroom suddenly creaked open, and Yugi opened his mouth to tell who he assumed was the janitor that he was present. The words died in his throat as his eyes landed on none other than the person who had been invading his thoughts the past few hours.

"Hello, Yugi," Yami said, closing the door behind him. He took a few glances around the deserted room and smirked. "Dining alone, I see. May I join you?" Yami either didn't care about Yugi's answer or simply assumed the best, for he strolled elegantly over to a desk beside Yugi's and sat down, the smile never budging from his face.

"Y-Yami? How did you find me?"

"You're not too difficult to spot among a crowd, Little One."

Yugi blushed. "I guess…what I mean to say is, _why _did you follow me?"

"Hm," Yami said, appearing to be genuinely contemplative, "I suppose I am rather intrigued by you, Yugi."

"Why? Why me?" Yugi asked curiously. People never took an interest in him except to bully him. It was downright _odd_ that someone like Yami would be even remotely intrigued by someone like him. "My life isn't so interesting, and neither am I."

"I beg to differ. I find you very fascinating," Yami said frankly, using his hand to brush a stray bang from Yugi's face. Yugi suddenly realized just how close they were. The only thing separating them was the thin surface of their desks. His hand was rather cool when it slightly brushed against his cheek. He straightened his throat and leaned away from Yami's touch.

"I d-don't understand."

Yami cocked his head to the side, choosing his next words carefully. "I feel very…attached to you, Yugi. I wish I could explain it," he said, his eyes flitting down seriously. He shook whatever thought he had away and smiled again. He saw Yugi's slightly fearful expression. "I don't mean to frighten you, Little One. I mean you no harm. I simply wish to get to know you better."

Yugi frowned. Yami was getting creepier and creepier by the millisecond. "I don't suppose that I could expect you to leave me alone if I asked you to?" Yami chuckled.

"You are certainly welcome to request it, and I would certainly try to oblige," Yami grinned deeply. "but I don't think I could stay away from you if I wanted to."

* * *

Lunch was…awkward, to say the least. Yami made many attempts to engage Yugi in stimulating conversation. Where are you from? Who do you live with? Why do you live in a gameshop? Yugi was stubbornly keeping his responses curt and dull, hoping that a dry conversation would will the elder to leave him to finish his sandwich in peace. It wasn't that he was not eternally grateful for Yami's aid that morning, but he just was not sure of what to make of him. They barely knew each other, yet Yami appeared to be fixated on him. Unsurprisingly, the lack of stimulation in Yugi's replies seemed to only entertain Yami even more. His smile never faltered, even in the midst of the uncomfortable silence when Yugi would nibble on his sandwich and look away in the other direction. Yami continued his light probing as he leaned on his elbow, chin resting in his hand. Every once in a while, he managed to catch Yugi off-guard as he spoke and used his free hand to tuck a persistent gold bang behind his ear. Obviously embarrassed but too mortified to comment on the action, Yugi would only hesitate and then continue speaking, turning his eyes down to the desk nervously. How ironic, Yugi thought, that his whole morning had seemed to rush by, yet this thirty minute lunch was ticking by agonizingly slow.

When the bell to return to classes rang, Yugi couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed through his lips. Yugi had learned that Yami was a junior, so at least they would be a whole building apart for the remaining of the school day. He looked at Yami expectantly, waiting for him to say goodbye and leave, but of course Yami had only stood up gracefully and swung Yugi's backpack on his shoulders for the second time that day. He held out his hand to help Yugi slide out from the confines of the desk. Again, Yugi ignored it and clumsily shifted out of his seat, biting his lip sheepishly.

"May I walk you to your next class, Little One?"

"Sure…"

Yami opened the door to the classroom, politely gesturing Yugi to go out first. He followed and then closed the door behind him. Yugi walked beside the taller Yami, taking note that the pair received more than a couple surprised stares from other students on their way to class. He shrugged them off. After all, he would probably stare too if he saw someone like himself walking alongside the self-assured Yami. Finally they reached Yugi's English class, and Yami handed Yugi his bag. Yugi shifted from one foot to the other anxiously.

"I enjoyed our lunch date very much, Yugi," Yami teased lightly. Yugi's cheeks instantly burned bright red. His purple eyes widened.

"D-date?" Yami threw his head back in a deep chuckle. Yugi had to admit that the sound of Yami's throaty laugh made his heart somersault in his chest.

"Easy, I'm only teasing," Yami finally said, evidence of amusement in every word. He straightened up then and his eyes softened. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders firmly but gently, pulling him just the slightest bit closer.

"Yami?" Yugi voiced quietly. This was getting uncomfortable fast, but he couldn't pull away. He struggled briefly with the idea of whether it was Yami's strong grip kept him from pulling back…or if subconsciously he didn't _want _to pull back. He tucked that thought away for a later time.

"I really would like to take you out on a date, though, Little One," Yami purred tenderly. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"I-I would, but my grandpa…he's, uh, cooking dinner tonight, and—"

"Dessert, then."

Yugi hesitated. "I don't know, Yami…" He saw Yami's shoulders fall slightly.

"I promise to you, Yugi, that I mean you no harm. I will not hurt you." He let his hands fall from Yugi's shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, then don't consider it a date. Consider it…an evening out with a friend." Yugi seemed to brighten up at the new idea, although he was still timid.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Excellent," Yami hummed. Yugi could see the pleasure dancing in his eyes. Up close, Yugi realized, they weren't as creepy as he had thought. In fact, they were beautiful—red like roses or garnets. Yami used a hand to tilt Yugi's chin up gently. "I'll pick you up at eight."

Before he had a chance to react, Yami's lips were pressed to his forehead. They lingered for a few seconds, before he pulled away, smiled, and walked towards the building exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo, I realized I updated earlier today, but I was egged on by the very, very helpful reviews I received, and decided to go ahead and post the next chapter! This one is significantly longer, but full of action, so definitely tell me what you think! I definitely think after this, we need some fluffy filler chapters. Haha, enjoy!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 4:

Yugi picked silently at the food his grandfather had prepared for dinner that night. It was a shame that his stomach was in knots over his outing with Yami that was in an hour, since Grandpa had cooked one of his favorite meals. The food was heavy and bland as it went down when he tried to eat it, and so he had been reduced to playing with his spread. Yugi had felt slightly confident about his get-together with Yami at school, motivated by the idea of having a friend—a strange, enigmatic friend, nonetheless. Now, however, he was beyond nervous. He realized, though, that his nerves did not spring from fear—he did not fear Yami in the traditional sense. He believed if Yami had wanted to bully or hurt him, he would have done so by now. He had been nothing but nice and charming, but therein lied the problem. Yugi was nervous because Yami _had_ been so charming and sweet. If his somewhat loving actions were genuine…then what? Yugi had dealt with phony people—people who had seemed to want to befriend him, but then only used him and hurt him. Those people Yugi knew how to deal with. Yami, on the other hand, seemed real, and Yugi was unsure of how to continue their…what? Friendship? No, Yami seemed to want more. He wasn't forcing it, though. He was just letting it happen on its own. Yugi smiled slightly to himself. It was nice to have someone care about you sincerely, not because they wanted something from you. But…Yugi couldn't help but be inwardly terrified of intimacy. The thought made his face warm up. No, not intimacy in the physical sense of the word, but intimacy as in willingly letting someone into your world—allowing them see your weaknesses and flaws and imperfections and praying that they didn't exploit them.

For a while now, Yugi had felt especially lonely and isolated from the world. He wanted someone to share with, someone to know why he had to sleep with one light on or why he carried a rabbit's foot in his pocket on exam days. He craved for someone to take an interest in him—not romantically, per se, but simply out of sincerity and kindness. He was short, but not invisible, and that's exactly how he felt at school. Before he had run into Yami, the only constant in his life was his semi-weekly beatings from Ushio. Perhaps that was why he had stopped fighting him. It was the only unchanging variable in his day-to-day life.

"Yugi, your friend is here. Want me to let him in?"

Yugi jumped, startled, at his grandpa's voice from the kitchen entrance. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 7:50. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? He looked back at his grandfather's smiling face. Grandpa was delighted when his grandson had told him he was going out with a friend for the night. It was a rare occasion, after all. He had even urged him to stay out as long as he liked, as long as he was back for a good night's sleep for school the next morning.

"No, Grandpa, it's okay, I'll just head out to him." Yugi poured the rest of the contents of his meal in the trash and rinsed off his plate in the sink. He realized he hadn't had time to freshen up, so he dusted himself off and smoothed his wild hair. Satisfied, he headed down the stairs to the front door, where Grandpa was chatting away happily with an amused Yami. Yugi was a bit surprised to see Yami out of his school uniform and in a casual navy dress shirt, a thin jacket, and khakis. Yami's eyes flitted past Grandpa to Yugi, who was staring, and he smiled and waved. Grandpa turned towards Yugi and motioned him over.

"You're a fine young man, Yami," Grandpa said. "You and Yugi have a good time."

"We will, Mr. Motou, thank you," Yami said with a curt bow. He extended his hand to Yugi, who abruptly decided to throw caution to the wind and placed his own hand in Yami's. It was cold, but not uncomfortable, and he allowed Yami to tug him gently outside as Grandpa closed the door behind him. Yami seemed pleased that Yugi had finally taken his hand, and Yugi knew now that there was no way Yami would consider letting his hand go anytime soon. Yami led Yugi towards the city, the bright streetlights twinkling in the darkening sky. After a minute or so of silence, Yami spoke up first.

"Your grandfather seems nice. What does he do?"

"He's…an archeologist of sorts. He travels to different places and participates in tomb digs," Yugi replied. "When he's not there, he's running the game shop."

"That's very interesting." Yami tightened his grip slightly on Yugi's hand. "And you, Yugi? What do you like to do?" They were submerged in the city now. Cars rushed past them on the street, and music pulsed from the many restaurants and clubs that lined the street.

"I like games," Yugi said shyly. Was that a hobby? "I get to test all the new games that come to the shop."

Yami smiled encouragingly, willing Yugi to loosen up and enjoy the night. The sky had gone from a light purple-blue to a deep navy, like Yami's shirt. Yet the lights brightened their path. Finally, Yami stopped before a small colorful building with an ice cream-shaped roof. He looked down at Yugi who was smiling, then led him inside the cool building. "Have you been here before?"

"No, never," Yugi said in amazement, taking delight in the bright colors of the restaurant. The walls were pastel pink with multicolored speckles that reminded him of sprinkles. The floor had blue, yellow, and green tiles, and the tables and chairs were all different colors. The music was cheerful and happy, and Yugi felt his worries about the night slip. Yami guided him to an empty booth directly in front of the window and released his hand.

"What kind of ice cream would you like?" he asked, kneeling down to Yugi at eye level. "Chocolate?"

"Chocolate would be perfect." Yami ruffled his hair, then headed to the ice cream counter and placed their order. Yugi gazed out the window, leaning his forehead against the cold glass. People were walking by—some holding hands, others talking and laughing happily. Yugi smiled at them. They seemed so happy. He gazed down the street, noticing a small group of shadowed figures who were looking directly back at him. He stared more, wondering if maybe they were looking past him. He adjusted to the left in his seat, and their eyes followed him. They were definitely glaring at him. Yugi furrowed his eyes, uncomfortable. The persons seemed tall and menacing even though they were quite far away and shrouded in the dark of night. He could barely make out their eyes and outlines had it not been for the street lamps.

"Yugi?" Yami sounded from behind him. There was a bit of worry in his voice. Yugi turned towards him and saw that he was holding two cones of ice cream. He looked confused. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Yugi was about to explain, but when he turned back to the window, the figures were gone.

"Uh, nothing, Yami. I think I was just seeing things." He smiled reassuringly, taking his ice cream from Yami. "Thank you so much."

Yami returned the smile and sat in the seat across from Yugi. Yugi immediately dove into his dessert, appreciative of the fact that Yami had gotten him sprinkles, too. Yami began to snack on his own vanilla cone, happy to see that the ice cream and environment had seemed to loosen the nerves from Yugi. They ate in silence until Yugi had reduced his ice cream to nothing but the sweet shell of the cone.

"I am so very glad that you agreed to go out with me tonight, Yugi," Yami said, still quite a few licks from getting down to the cone. "I wasn't sure you would say yes."

"Well, truthfully…I almost didn't," Yugi admitted. "It's not you at all. I'm just not the…social type, I guess. But, I'm really glad I came, Yami. Honest."

Yami beamed. "I'm glad you did, too." Yugi finished his cone, licking the corner of his lips cutely. Then he tilted his head in question.

"Yami, I have to know," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I don't understand why…why you have suddenly become so interested in me." He looked into Yami's eyes. "No one ever seems to notice I exist, but you…it's not that I don't appreciate it. I do." Yugi inwardly groaned. Great, now he was rambling. "I just want to know why."

"Yugi, you don't give yourself enough credit," Yami said, shaking his head. "People just don't take the time to get to know what an interesting and compassionate person you are. It's not your fault. That's their loss."

"Y-you mean that?"

"I really do, Little One. I cannot tell you why I feel so drawn to you. I can't express why I feel the need to learn all your quirks and idiosyncrasies, but I do. This is not me trying to take advantage of you. This is me trying to earn your trust." He placed the last of his shell on a napkin, and took Yugi's hands in his across the table. For once, Yugi didn't seem to mind, only staring back curiously. "This is me trying to show you…that I like you."

Yugi smiled, willing tears not to fall. He was ordinarily not so sensitive—years of being bullied had somewhat desensitized him—but Yami had said the words that he had longed for somebody, _anybody_ to say. He squeezed Yami's hands in gratitude. They stayed a few more hours, talking about anything and everything. Yugi learned that Yami lived on his own in a large studio apartment in the city, and had just recently turned eighteen. Yugi wondered vaguely where his parents were, but decided that that was a question for another day. He wanted to keep the conversation light and the mood cheery. At some point or another, Yami had moved from his seat and sat beside Yugi. Yugi didn't mind much. He was beginning to grow accustomed to Yami's physical approach to their budding relationship—the subtle touches, the soft caresses on his cheek. Yugi even found himself with his feet propped up on the seat of the booth and leaning against Yami's chest as they joked about school, movies, games, and music. Eventually, Yami noticed that they were the only ones left in the restaurant, and he took Yugi's hand and lef him back into the city. Cold air greeted them, and Yugi shivered involuntarily. It was almost midnight now. Yami seemed completely unfazed. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over Yugi's small shoulders.

"One more stop before I walk you home?"

Yugi blinked. "Okay."

Yami took his hand again and began strolling out in the city. The lights faded away as they got further from the hustle of the urban areas and into a slightly more deserted area. Yugi recognized the area and realized they were heading towards the park just a block or so from the gameshop. When they arrived, Yami steered him under a large willow tree, and sat down in the cool grass. He patted the spot next to him, and Yugi followed suit. Yami scooted closer.

"Did you have a good time tonight, Yugi?"

"I had a blast," Yugi responded with a smile. "Thank you so much for inviting me tonight."

"Of course, I think we agreed that this was not a date," Yami said with a coy smirk. "Now that you know me a bit more, I was hoping you would agree to one."

Yugi looked down shyly. "I-I feel like I've known you for so long already. It's crazy," he said quietly. "You are such a good guy. I think…I think I would like that, Yami."

Yami snorted, bringing his knees to his chest. "I'm so glad you feel that way…" he said, draping his arms over his folded legs. "What if…what if I was keeping something from you? What if I was…more than you see on the outside? Would you still want to be here with me?"

Yugi hummed thoughtfully. "I think…I think that everyone has secrets and insecurities," he said sensibly. "I think that if there was something you haven't told me, you have a good reason not to. I don't expect you to let me in right away, and I hope you don't either." He looked back into surprised ruby eyes. "But, I've seen enough today to know that…I want to stick around. I want to get to know you more. And maybe, when you're more comfortable, you'll tell me everything about yourself."

"Thank you, Yugi, really," Yami said in awe. He turned towards Yugi and brought his hand to Yugi's cheek lovingly. He stared into his wide eyes affectionately. "I _will_ tell you everything." His breath ghosted warmly over Yugi's face. "But right now, I just want to…" He leaned closer to Yugi's face, inching closer and closer. Yugi closed his eyes instinctively. This felt…peculiar, but oh so good. Yami was so agonizingly close and was about to close the gap between their lips…

"Aw, lookie at the two lovebirds," a gruff voice sounded from behind them. Yugi jumped three feet out of his skin, the pair getting to their feet instantly. Yami used his left arm to push Yugi behind him protectively, narrowing his eyes irately. A group of big thugs were quickly forming a semi-circle around them. Yugi looked around nervously. Were these the guys he saw from the restaurant earlier? Another guy pushed his way through the throng of brutes, and Yugi squeezed Yami's arm in fear when he saw that it was Ushio.

"Yeah, he's the little prick that ruined my fun this mornin'," Ushio said, eyeing Yami up and down. "Ya' don't look so tough now."

"What do you want?" Yami barked stiffly. Yugi noted that he was shaking, though it appeared to be from barely contained rage rather than fear.

"Ya' messed up earlier, kid. Now you and your little lover both gotta pay," one of the unnamed guys said after spitting on the ground.

"Your problem is with me," Yami said, tightening his grip on Yugi. "Leave him be."

"Naw, see, my problem was with _him_," Ushio said, pointing a big finger at Yugi. "But you got yourself involved, so now you're both my problem." They all began inching closer slowly.

"Yugi," Yami said lowly, "get out of here."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here alone!" Yugi cried, tears evident in his eyes. "They'll murder you!"

"I'll be fine," he urged, backing up slowly. "I promise. Please, just run home. I will come to you and show you I'm okay. I need you to run, Yugi." Yugi was about to refuse again, when he felt a rough hand snatch him away from Yami's grip from behind and pull him hard against a rigid chest. The tall man brought his forearm across Yugi's throat, and Yugi tried in vain to escape the solid hold.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed. In his distracted worry, the other men knocked him to the ground and pounced on him, throwing hits and kicks wherever they could. Yugi watched in horror as the tears spilled down his face.

"Stop it!" he yelled. "Please, stop it! I'm the one you want, Ushio, please!" They ignored his pleads and Yugi tried to turn his face away. The man holding him forced him to watch, gripping his chin tightly in his hand so that he couldn't move. "Please, please stop this!"

Suddenly, the punches and kicks ceased simultaneously, and Yugi stared on in shock. They were all encased in a bright red light, frozen in place. Quickly, they were thrown backwards in different directions, landing roughly on the ground. Yami stood up, a bit banged up, but alive and well. He, too, was glowing red, but his eyes were black. The glow pulsed around him threateningly, like crimson tentacles looking for something to slaughter. The man spread about him lay dumbfounded, grunting in pain, but Yami ignored him and stalked towards the man holding Yugi. Before Yami got too close, he clumsily whipped out a pocket knife and shakily held it to Yugi's throat.

"Don't you come any closer, asshole, or I swear I'll cut his head off!"

If Yami was angry before, he was livid now. With a quick movement of his hand, the man was instantly enveloped in the same red glow and rendered paralyzed. He lifted his hand and whipped it to the right, and the man floated off the ground and was thrown to the side a few feet away. Yugi stood motionless.

"Y-Yami?" The glow around Yugi faltered, and his eyes returned to red. He approached Yugi, tilting his head upwards to see if the man had cut him, then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you this way, Yugi," he sighed. "Please, please let me explain later. For now, I want you to run home. I will come to you and tell you everything, I swear it. It's not safe for you here."

"Yami…what…?"

"Just go, Little One. Run straight home, and I will tell you everything." He glanced at the men who were starting to rise back to their feet. "Please, don't be afraid of me." With that, he pressed his lips to Yugi's, hugging him close, and then pushed him in the opposite direction. "Go!"

Yugi began to back up, a bit dazed, but then decided to listen and ran towards the gameshop. The last things he heard before the park disappeared from sight were the multiple terrified shrieks of pain and despair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo all! I am really happy people liked the last chapter because I had fun writing it! A quick note: if you're leaving reviews and wondering why I'm not replying to them, it's because you are leaving reviews anonymously or you aren't logging into your account so that I can direct message you! I don't want anyone to feel like I'm ignoring them because I really do reply to each review. ^.^ If you don't mind my not replying, then review away! Haha, I appreciate it either way, trust me. **

**This chapter does not contain as much action as the last, because it is more of a filler chapter, i.e. a chapter meant to ground the story and give some explanations. So there's a lot of dialogue, but I promise it's crucial to the rest of the story! I still hope you enjoy it and I'll see you at Chapter 6! Haha.**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 5:

Yugi ran faster than he had ever run before. By the time he reached his front door, he was doubled over gasping for breath, and his lungs were on fire. His face was wet with tears, and he looked back in the direction of the park as he forced himself to take deep breaths. Luckily for him, it was well past Grandpa's bedtime, and the lights in the shop were out. He shakily fiddled around his pockets in search for his door key and unlocked the door, triple-locking it behind him. As quietly as possible, he hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Only then did he allow his emotions to consume him, leaning against the door and sinking to his knees. His whole body shook as he struggled to take ragged breaths, and he let the tears roll until his eyes were dry and red.

What the HELL had just happened? Nevermind the fact that he had experienced his first kiss _ever_. Yami had been _glowing_. His eyes had turned pitch black. He had hurled nine or so large men in all different directions without so much as a word. Those screams…Yugi shook his head. They had attacked him. They had tried to beat Yami to death. They deserved whatever they got. Yugi put his head between his knees, trying to catch his breath. What _did_ they get, though? Yami…he wasn't human. That was no magic trick. He had possibly killed ten men tonight, all without even touching them. Yugi shivered. Suddenly, something hit his window. His head snapped up. He heard the sound again, then again, until he forced himself to scurry to the window. He saw Yami down on the ground, small rocks in hand. He appeared noticeably relieved when he saw Yugi materialize in the window. Yugi pushed the window open.

"Yugi!" he whispered loudly. "Are you alright? Can I come up?"

"I…I'll come unlock the door," Yugi replied.

"No need." Yami jumped agilely from the ground to window, flipping inside gracefully. Yugi seemed impressed but not shocked. After what he saw tonight, this was but a ripple in the pond. Yami immediately advanced towards Yugi, drawing him into a firm hug. Yugi couldn't help but melt into the embrace. He needed this. He wrapped his own arms around Yami, new tears already starting to form. "I was so worried about you, Little One. Did anyone follow you?" Yugi shook his head as Yami spoke into his hair. "I'm so sorry our night was ruined."

"Yami," Yugi said, slightly pulling away from the hug, "what happened tonight?" Yami sighed a world weary sigh. He led Yugi to his bed and sat him down, taking a seat beside him.

"This isn't the way I'd planned on telling you, Yugi. Trust me."

"Tell me what, Yami?"

"I told you I had a secret, but I guess it's not much of a secret anymore."

"Yami," Yugi said softly, placing a hand on top of Yami's, "What…what are you?"

"I'm not human. I'm not from here, Yugi," he said flatly. "I know I told you I had just turned eighteen, but truthfully…I have been eighteen for quite some time."

"How long is 'quite some time'?"

"Thousands of years," he breathed. "Since the days of the pharaohs of Egypt."

"Pharaohs?" Yugi asked. "Were you—"

"I was supposed to be, yes. My father was the Pharaoh of Egypt but was mysteriously assassinated. I found him one morning lying in bed. He was icy cold to the touch and was not breathing." Yami looked down sadly. "After his death, the healers tried to revive him, but upon further inspection, they found two tiny puncture marks in his neck. His body was completely empty of all blood."

"I'm…so sorry, Yami," Yugi said quietly. Yami smiled half-heartedly and continued.

"As his firstborn and only son, I was next in line for the throne and was to be crowned a few days later. The night before my commencement, a creature snuck into my chambers and attacked me." Yami's eyes glazed over as he seemed to remember the occurrence vividly. "It sank its fangs onto my neck and began to drain me, but I fought back. I managed to get it off me and pushed it back."

"What was it?"

"I didn't know at the time. It was pale and cold, with large teeth and red eyes. I was terrified. I asked what it wanted with me, and it said that it was sent to kill me…like it had killed my father. I asked who had sent it, and it told me my uncle had…my _uncle_. My own father's brother, Marik. He had had his own brother killed and then tried to do the same to me, so that he would be next in line for the throne." Yami shook his head. "If only he knew that I would have willingly handed it over to him. I never wanted to rule a country. I was still a kid myself."

"It was a…vampire?"

Yami nodded hesitantly. "It wanted me dead, but seemed satisfied in knowing that by biting me and not draining me fully, I would become like it. It left me there in immense pain, as the venom took over my body…and transformed me into what I am now, and what I have been since then. An immortal."

"What did you do?"

"What could I do? There was no way I could keep this as a secret from my people, from my council. I had to run away. I could not rule a country as a liar. It was dishonest. My father would not want it that way. If anyone found out what I was, they would have tried to kill me. So I ran." A wicked smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Keeping me alive was the worst mistake that creature had made, for by doing so, it allowed me to take advantage of my newfound strengths. Suddenly I could take on a dozen men on my own. I could break bones with nothing more than concentration. I was fast—I could run miles in minutes. I was agile, sly, and incredibly strong. I tracked down my deceitful uncle, and rather than kill him, I turned him into an immortal, too. Now neither of us could rule. The council found a replacement—some distant relative, I think—and he ruled Egypt justly until he died."

"So, y-you're a vampire?" Yugi asked. "That's why your skin is so cold and how you took on all of Ushio's gang?" Yami nodded somewhat sadly.

"I am the ruler of my kind, and have been for over a century now. Immortals are all around you, Yugi. You probably see many a day, but don't realize it. We live in peace alongside humans. Every once in awhile, there are disputes among my kind, and as ruler, I handle them personally. The only serious problems I have had to deal with are the semi-frequent instances with my uncle, who is determined to seek revenge for my destroying his chance at the throne. He has never been successful."

Yugi took all this information in. A vampire? Yami was a _vampire_. Did that mean that all fairytale creatures were real, too? Were there fairies and dragons and princesses locked away in towers? Yugi knew that Yami had said he had a secret, but this was more than a secret. This was serious. This was dangerous. He had suddenly been thrust into a whole new view of the world he lived in. He gazed up at Yami, who seemed down after revealing everything to him. Why wasn't he horrified? Why wasn't he screaming and begging for Yami to leave?

_It's because_, he thought with a small smile, _I care about him_.

"Yugi…I know this is a lot. You are the first human I have ever revealed this to, and I would completely understand if it is all too much," Yami said, rising to his feet and heading towards the window to leave. "But I feel so deeply about you. You have suddenly become so precious to me in such a short amount of time, and the thought of you shunning me…it would hurt me." Yugi got to his feet as well, advancing slowly towards Yami. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yugi still was as socially awkward as he always was, and he was unsure of how to comfort Yami. He settled on hugging his waist from behind.

"I'm not going to shun you, Yami," he said. "This is certainly not what I was expecting, but I can't ignore the fact that you have protected me twice today, defended me from people who would have otherwise harmed me. You were so fearless, and you jumped in front of me without a second thought. I don't hate you, and I'm not scared of you." He felt Yami stiffen in his arms, so he continued. "And…if you'd like, I would still like to go on that date one day." The last comment seemed to instantly appease Yami, as he turned around fully and sunk to his knees, embracing Yugi and squeezing him tight. Yugi felt Yami smile into his neck, and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Yami pulled back, smiling happily.

"I would like that very much, Yugi."


	6. Chapter 6

**You GUISEE, I am so appreciative of all the feedback so far! Thank you so much! ^.^ I can't believe we are at chapter six already. In this chapter we get to see Yami and Yugi's relationship start to develop—let me know what you think! **

**-Mystie**

Chapter 6:

The next few weeks after Yami's reveal were great. Yugi's guard slowly began to dissolve, and he found the walls he usually kept around his heart were starting to crumble with each passing day with Yami. He was more open, letting Yami into his own world and divulging his own secrets. Yami, too, seemed more at ease now that Yugi knew what he was. It was the first time in many millennia that he had ever told anyone, and it was if by doing so, he became more at peace with being an Immortal. The duo fell into a routine during the school week. Yami would show up at the gameshop in the mornings to walk Yugi to school, and he escorted him to all of his classes. They spent lunch in the empty classroom everyday, and Yugi even sometimes brought an extra sandwich for Yami when he remembered. Yami had said that it was not necessary that he ate human food, but he did so for appearance's sake. Yugi still insisted. Yami would meet Yugi at his locker when the final bell rang and walk him home, sometimes hand-in-hand. It was second nature to them both now, and Yugi was no longer petrified of the physical affection Yami seemed to love to initiate, though it still made him blush at times.

The attention they both seemed to attract from the other students at school seemed to be the only thing Yugi could not adjust to. People stared and whispered when they walked by—some even scowled at him. Yami would have none of that, though, and every time he caught someone glaring at Yugi, he would throw his own intimidating grimace, and they would quickly look away. Yugi found that Yami was incredibly protective of him, and he rarely ever had a run-in with any bullies again after that night at the park. There was the occasional spit wad in class, and other times he was tripped when he would get up to sharpen a pencil, but whenever Yami was around, nothing ever happened. One day, Yugi's final class released a minute or so early, and he headed to his locker happily to pack up and meet Yami. He entered his combination, humming a happy tune, and tucked all his books inside the cramped space. It was Friday and he had no homework, so he was ecstatic that he would have no distractions and would be able to spend the whole weekend with Yami. Suddenly, he was pushed roughly from behind, and his face hit the metal of the lockers with a loud thud. Yugi groaned, starting to see stars before his eyes, before he was turned around by his arm and met with a tall student he didn't recognize.

"Ay, punk, I know you and yer boyfriend had somethin' to do with Ushio's disappearance few weeks ago," he said, holding Yugi in place with a rather large hand. As if he would even think about running away. "You gonna tell me where he is, or am I gonna send you back to lover boy in pieces?"

"I-I don't know where he is," Yugi stuttered, his head throbbing from hitting it so hard on the lockers.

"So we're gonna hafta do it that way, eh?" Yugi felt the floor disappear beneath him as he was lifted off the ground to the bully's eye level. Yugi braced himself for impact as the other cocked a large fist back, but the blow never came. He was dropped, and he fell hard on the cold floor. Grabbing his head, he glanced up and saw a pissed Yami standing in front of him. Three or four other students had stopped what they were doing and were watching the scene with muted whispers. Yami's eyes were narrowed dangerously, but Yugi was relieved that he wasn't glowing this time…

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"One of you's gonna tell me what the hell you did to Ushio and my buddies or both of you's gonna get hurt!"

Yami smirked in amusement. He advanced towards the man, whispering so that only the two of them could hear him. "What happened to them is the same thing that is going to happen to you if I see your face around Yugi again." The man stiffened, his eyes flitting to Yugi on the floor and then back to the threatening eyes of Yami. His frown deepened, but he shoved past Yami and disappeared around the corner. The other students hesitated, but then returned to their own business, some giggling and muttering under their breath. Yami bent down and helped Yugi stand, but Yugi could see that he was troubled.

"Thanks, Yami."

"You're bleeding." Yugi brought his hand to his forehead, and sure enough there was warm blood on his fingers when he pulled back. He pushed on the sore spot, wincing at the sharp pain. He felt a thin cut—about two inches in length—marring his forehead.

"Oh, no, I'll never be able to hide this from Grandpa," Yugi said miserably, covering the cut with his hand. "He's going to have a heart attack." Yami stood, bringing Yugi up with him.

"Follow me." He led Yugi past the last of the remaining students to one of the bathrooms down the hall. When they arrived, he fetched some toilet paper from one of the stalls and dampened it with warm water in the sink. He pressed it to Yugi's head, dabbing the area gently and cleaning the wound carefully.

"Y-Yami? If this is making you uncomfortable…" Yugi looked down nervously. He was bleeding…in front of a vampire. Although he still felt confident Yami wouldn't attack him, he didn't want to push his luck. Surely the instinctive urge Yami repressed had to be squirming at the sight of fresh blood. Yami chuckled, continuing his movements.

"Not to worry, Little One. I have been on this earth for thousands of years. I learned how to control my impulses long ago," he said, discarding the soiled tissue and dampening a fresh one. "You needn't worry about that." After a few more dabs of pressure, Yami threw away the second piece of toilet paper and sighed. "That looks much better."

Yugi checked himself out in the mirror. The area around the wound was pinkish-red, but it didn't look too noticeable. He smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Spend the night with me," Yami said suddenly, his eyes turning serious. Yugi was startled by the unexpected request. Yami waited patiently for his response.

"You mean, in your apartment? I've never been there before." They had spent much time together over the last weeks, but it had always been at the park, in random locations around town, or at the gameshop. Grandpa delighted in seeing the two together, and always welcomed Yami with open arms. But he had never been to Yami's apartment and had never asked to go.

"Mhm," Yami said, taking Yugi's hand and leading him out of the bathroom and out of the building exit. It was humid from previous day's rainstorm, and Yugi could smell that another storm was on its way.

"Well, I'd have to ask Grandpa…"

"Of course."

"And pack an overnight bag…"

"Absolutely."

"You're serious?"

"I am."

Yugi felt his cheeks burn. It was nothing more than a night at a friend's house, but with Yami, he knew it meant so much more. This was another hesitant step in their relationship, and for some reason the thought of being alone in Yami's apartment with him was…stimulating. Nonetheless he agreed, and their first stop was the gameshop. When they reached the shop, Yugi pushed the door open, Yami on his heels. The shop had about a dozen or so customers hustling about, and Grandpa was at the register dealing with an excited young boy and his mother. Yugi waved to him, and he waved back at the pair. He finished the sale, then scurried over to his grandson and gave him a quick hug.

"Afternoon, my boy, Yami," Grandpa greeted. "What are you two going to be up to this weekend?"

"Actually, Grandpa, Yami invited me over tonight for a sleepover…do you mind?" Yugi asked shyly. Grandpa smiled, patting Yami on the back.

"Of course not. I should be busy with all these customers until closing time. You boys have a good time. Good seeing you, Yami." Grandpa winked, then returned to the register to ring up the line of customers that had accumulated. Yugi and Yami headed upstairs to Yugi's room and closed the door behind them. He rummaged through his closet for his old duffel bag, pulling it out, unzipping it, and placing it on the bed. He and Yugi packed a change of clothes, pajamas, shoes, and various other things. When finished, he zipped it close, and Yami swung it over his shoulder with a smile. They both hugged Grandpa goodbye, and began the familiar path through the city. Yugi was surprised when they entered the business part of the city. Buildings here were thirty or more stories high, and the streets were alive with the sound of blaring car horns and traffic. Finally, they stopped in front of a tall apartment building—though it was a few stories shorter than all the corporal buildings surrounding it—and Yami pulled out an identification card and slid it in the card reader beside the double doors. There was some sort of confirmation humming sound, and then the glass doors swung open. Yami ushered Yugi in, and when they stepped foot inside, the doors closed and locked behind them.

Yugi looked around in wonder. He felt like he was in a fancy hotel. The lobby of the building was slightly rounded with walls lined in gold and white and marble floors. Well over a dozen marble pillars rose from the ground to the second floor, and in the middle of the lobby was a large, crystal chandelier hanging directly above a marble fountain. In each corner of the lobby was a translucent elevator. Yami took in Yugi's expression with amusement, then led him to one of the elevators, punching in the fifteen. They landed on the fifteenth floor, and Yami's studio was the last one on the hall. He used the same card to gain access, and Yugi was again captivated. The entire left wall was made up of several wall-sized windows that looked directly out into the city. There was a large, colorful—probably expensive—rug in the center of the living room, and an L-shaped leather sofa that fit snugly in between the two walls encasing it before a fireplace. Yami dropped the duffel bag on the sofa and let Yugi explore. Yugi checked out the kitchen next, and of course it was full of modern appliances marble countertops. The bedroom was small, but immaculately decorated with all different shades of red fabric, sheets, rugs, and candles. Yami approached Yugi from behind and wrapped strong arms around him. Yugi unconsciously leaned into the touch with a smile as Yami nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"This is amazing, Yami," he said. "You live in this big apartment all by yourself? Don't you get lonely?"

"I used to," Yami replied, warm breath tickling Yugi's ear, "but lately, I'm rarely here since I'm always with you."

Yugi smiled. "And this huge bed? I thought Immortals didn't sleep?"

"It's not necessary, no," Yami replied, spinning Yugi around to face him. "But sometimes, even the soul grows weary. Everyone needs a break every now and then, Little One." Yami glanced down at his watch. "It's almost five now. How about some dinner?"

"Where would you like to go?" Suddenly, thunder shook the large apartment, and Yugi scurried over to the large windows to look outside. The sky had grayed and thick clouds had settled in. A decent storm was moving in fast. Yami joined Yugi at the window, clicking his teeth in disappointment. "Well, how about pizza and a movie?" Yugi agreed, and Yami disappeared in the kitchen to make the phone call.

Yugi watched a few more moments until rain started to slowly fall from the sky. Then he returned to the living room, plopping down on the lush leather of the sofa. It was amazing to imagine that a few short weeks ago, he had been completely and utterly alone. On a day like today, he would be up in his room by himself, flipping through Duel Monsters cards or helping his grandpa in the gameshop to make the time pass. Yet, fate had been on his side that one rainy afternoon when he had inadvertently stumbled into Yami. He smiled to himself. It had been a gray, stormy day then, too; things had come full circle. He never would have imagined that things would have wound up the way they did. Look at where he was! This apartment was like a small palace. Look at who he was here with! A vampire…a vampire who sometimes made his heart flutter when he looked at him a certain way. A vampire who he was starting to dream about. This was the first person that Yugi had ever been able to imagine a future with, and the thought of ever _losing_ him…the thought nearly sent him into a panic attack. It seemed incredible how quickly feelings had developed, how precious Yami had become to him in such a short amount of time. He wondered if Yami felt the same—if he was ever up late at night with thoughts of Yugi and scenarios of the future.

"Pizza's on the way," Yami's said, appearing from the kitchen. He noticed Yugi's relaxed position on the sofa and chuckled. "Comfortable, Yugi?"

"Very." Yami pressed a button on some remote control, and the fireplace roared to life, flames crackling softly. He joined Yugi on the couch, then pulled him into his lap in one swift movement. They sat comfortably for a while, enjoying the popping of the fireplace, the low rumble of the thunder, and the rain striking the windows. "Yugi?"

"Yes, Yami?"

"I need to tell you something, something I've been keeping from you for a little while now."

Yugi frowned slightly. He had though they had gotten past the secrets in their relationship. "A secret?"

"Something like that, Little One." He placed Yugi back on the couch and sighed somewhat nervously. "I have only been keeping it from you because I was afraid of how you would react."

"You should know by now that nothing that you tell me is going to scare me away."

"I know, but this is a bit different," Yami explained. "Remember the ice cream shop, when I told you I liked you?"

Yugi had to smile at the warm memory. "Of course I do."

"Well…I have come to realize that I _really_ like you."

"I like you, too, Yami," Yugi said innocently. Yami recognized the misunderstanding in Yugi's voice and shook his head. "What? Am I missing something?" Yugi blinked slowly.

"Yes," Yami said, "but rather than explain it to you…allow me to show you."

Before Yugi could react, Yami was suddenly much closer. He stared into Yami's half-lidded eyes, which were laced in emotions Yugi could not quite understand. He saw the passion, the adoration in those rose red irises, but that was nothing new. What _was_ new was the emotion Yugi couldn't figure out. Yami brought a cold hand to Yugi's flushed cheek, thumbing it lightly. He began to inch forward, both their eyes slipping close. He closed the gap between their lips, but this kiss was different than the other few they had shared. It wasn't rushed like the one at the park, nor was it chaste like the few ones on his forehead and hand. It was raw, bruising, and full of so much desire and passion that it made Yugi feel dizzy and faint. He melted into it, moving his own lips against Yami's without thinking. It was like a dance—as if both of them were swaying to music that wasn't there, their lips moving to a silent rhythm. Suddenly Yugi was on his back on the sofa, Yami keeping him steady with one hand and entangling the other in his hair above him. Their movements never stopped, and Yami began to kiss the corners of Yugi's mouth and nibble on his bottom lip teasingly, causing him to emit the softest of moans. This was Yugi's first full-blown kiss, and although inexperienced, he did not realize how each naive kiss sent Yami into a crazed frenzy. Sometimes Yami's nips at his lip were painful, but the pain was sweet and addictive; other times, they underestimated the need for oxygen, and they had to gasp briefly for breath, but the temporary sense of faintness only made them want to return to their battle for dominance. Soon the room was full of the subtlest of moans as they indulged in one another, Yami placing kisses wherever he could—on Yugi's bruising lips, his chin, forehead, and the corners of his beautiful eyes.

Only when their lips were swollen did Yami pull back slowly, panting heavily, and stared adoringly back at Yugi, who felt slightly lightheaded. Yugi sat up slowly, bringing his own hand shakily to Yami's cool cheek and brushing his thumb over Yami's lips. He had never felt so much love ooze from one simple contact. It filled every corner of his being, filling him up with a warm sensation that made the fingers against Yami tingle. That's what that new emotion Yugi had seen in Yami's eyes was—love. He had never seen love burst from one's eyes, and he had ertainly never seen love-filled eyes ever directed at him. It was mind-boggling.

And in that moment, Yugi knew that the feeling was completely and unreservedly mutual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Helllooooo. ^.^ I'm glad to see that people enjoyed the kissing scene between Yugi and Yami. It was a lot of fun to write! Again, thank you guys for your support, reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean the world to me and make me want to write even faster! Haha. Anyway, enjoy chapter seven, and tell me what you think!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 7:

The remainder of the night carried on, Yugi and Yami sharing more affection until the pizza delivery guy finally showed up. It seemed that words had become pointless and unnecessary; they could both feel every ounce of love pouring from one another through the intensity of each kiss to collarbones or nibbles on ear lobes. They had devoured the pizza while silently watching some old, black-and-white romance movie that Yami had recommended. The cheesiness of the dialogue left them both in stitches, causing them both to laugh at the ludicrousness of the plot. They were never more than an arm's length away from one another as the night progressed, Yugi usually opting to lounge comfortably in Yami's lap as they watched the rest of the film with strong arms wrapped around him lovingly. When the movie's credits appeared, Yugi released a long yawn that seemed to shake his whole body. Yami smiled warmly, bringing them both to their feet. He cut the tv, lights, and fireplace off with one remote and led a drowsy Yugi carefully through the dark apartment towards the bedroom. The only sounds were the echoes of the thunder outside and heavy rain pattering against the windows.

When they reached the bedroom, Yami fished Yugi's pajamas out of his duffel bag and told him he could change in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Yugi did so sleepily, accidentally putting his pajama top of inside-out. He was too tired to care. He returned to the room and found Yami patiently waiting for him in bed. He climbed in beside him and snuggled under the covers, another deep yawn emitting from his lips. Yami scooted close to him, bringing his head to his lap and rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"Are you sleeping, too?" Yugi asked faintly, opening one eye to look up at Yami.

"I am not tired, Little One," Yami replied, continuing his soothing movements. "You rest. I'll be right here when you awaken." Yugi hummed in response, slipping his eye close. Within minutes, his breathing evened out, and Yami knew that he was fast asleep. He brushed a stray bang from his eyes, watching the smaller with wonder. The strain in Yugi's face disappeared when he slept, and his features softened prettily. He was so very beautiful.

Yami sighed deeply. He was amazed at how things had turned out in the past weeks. He had been alone for what seemed like forever, often convincing himself that he didn't have time for a relationship in the first place with his position as ruler over the Immortal world. He knew that he was only trying to assure himself so that he did not feel the intensity of his loneliness, but it was true that his relationship with Yugi was somewhat risky. His position sometimes put him in dangerous situations; there was the occasional attempt on his life. His death would result in a new ruler being elected, and many Immortals craved that power simply to abuse it. In his millennia of existence, there had probably been over a dozen assassination attempts, but each had ended quickly and obviously in his favor. Then there were the occasions where he had to deal with disputes among other Immortals, ensuring that things ended peacefully. That often was not the case, however, and Yami sometimes found himself in the middle of a battle. In those cases, the respective Immortals had to be dealt with swiftly, as they were a danger to others and the humans. There had been twice as many occasions as those in his lifetime, and he had had to destroy many of his kind for the sake of maintaining peace. It had always been rather easy, but that was because he never had any distractions or weaknesses. Such was not the case anymore. His greatest and most precious weakness was the boy he had come to love, and if others who meant him harm found that out, Yugi could be in immense danger. Yami glanced down at his snoozing Yugi, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No harm will ever come to you, my Little One," he murmured. "I swear it."

* * *

The next morning, Yugi awakened slowly. He was used to being roused in the mornings by the sun's rays on his face through his bedroom window. However, when he opened his eyes, Yami's bedroom was dark, the thick curtains blocking any sunlight that would have poured in. He sat up slowly and looked around, noticing that Yami was nowhere to be found. After stretching, he tottered to his feet and went to the window, pulling about the curtains and poking open the blinds. The storm last night had left the sky gloomy and dull, and the streets were still wet and dark. Yugi closed the curtains and went in search of his Yami. He was surprised when he found him in the kitchen before the stainless steel stove. Yami was humming lightly to himself, his back to Yugi as he was slightly hunched over a sizzling skillet of bacon. Yugi smiled to himself.

"Yami?" he said, Yami jumping slightly from surprise. "Are you _cooking_?" Yami turned to him after flipping the stove off and sliding the bacon onto a plate.

"Surprised?"

"Well, _yeah_," Yugi responded truthfully, taking a seat at the table in the middle of the kitchen. "You don't really have to eat, so…"

Yami chuckled. "And you thought that in five millennia of existence, I never learned how to cook?"

"Basically, yeah." Yami laughed again as he returned to the stove and quickly scrambled eggs, adding them to the plate of bacon. He slid the plate happily in front of Yugi and poured him a tall glass of orange juice.

"I don't cook often, but you've given me a reason to, Little One," he said with a shrug, taking the seat next to Yugi. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, what did you do since you didn't sleep?" Yugi asked, beginning to dig into his breakfast.

"Watched you," Yami said. "It's sort of fascinating to me. Not to mention, you are absolutely adorable when you sleep." Yami leaned down and pecked his forehead chastely. When Yugi had downed all his food, he took a quick shower and changed clothes while Yami tidied up the apartment. When Yugi emerged, Yami picked him up on put him on his shoulders. Yugi giggled as Yami tickled his sides and kept a tight grip on him to keep him from wiggling down.

"What would you like to do today?" Yami asked.

"Hm," Yugi said thoughtfully. "It's Saturday. That's the gameshop's busiest day. I think I should help Grandpa out today." Yami placed Yugi back on the floor.

"Very well. C'mon, I will walk you home."

Yami helped Yugi repack his duffel bag, and the pair headed out the door. It was groggy and sticky outside, and Yugi hoped that the weather would clear up soon. His hand slipped into Yami's as they began the familiar way back to the gameshop in a comfortable silence. When they were close, Yami stopped and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head.

"Yami?"

"I'm just going to miss you today, is all," Yami said lowly. "Last night meant everything to me. Do you want me to stay in the shop with you?"

"I'll miss you, too, Yami. Last night was…beyond amazing. I think Grandpa has been lonely the past few weeks. I have been spending every minute with you," Yugi stated gently.

"I know, I just worry about you, especially now."

"There's no need to worry. I'm at home, I'm safe," Yugi said. "And I know that you're only a phone call away if I need you. You shouldn't be so worried about me all the time."

Yami sighed, running a hand through his own hair. "You're right, I know that," he said, then forced a small smile. "Okay, let's go." They finished the walk back to the shop, and Yami planted a deep kiss on Yugi's lips before letting him go inside. Yugi waved over his shoulder and then disappeared in the shop.

* * *

To say that Grandpa was delighted that Yugi had opted to spend his Saturday working with him would be an understatement. It turned out that the older man _had_ been missing Yugi's presence, and they spent several hours tending to excited customers and restocking the shop. When they were about an hour from closing time, Yugi told his grandfather to leave the rest of him and to take the rest of the day off. Grandpa happily obliged, heading upstairs to probably have some tea and read a book. The shop's customers were beginning to thin out, and Yugi began to sweep up the mess the others had left. Just when he was about to flip the "open" sign to "closed," a man appeared before the door. Yugi sighed, a bit annoyed at the last-minute customer, but let him in nonetheless. The stranger had skin that was a smooth caramel brown and hair that was contrastingly white-blonde. His eyes, Yugi noted, were a soft lilac with an odd red ring around them. They were frightening, but beautiful. It had started to rain again some hours ago, so the man was soaking wet, and Yugi frowned, knowing he would have to re-sweep and mop now.

"Hello," Yugi greeted politely, "how can I help you?"

The stranger eyed him strangely, offering a creepy smile. "I'm sorry to burst in right when you were closing up. My sister just wanted me to check to see if you had a certain card stocked up, and the rain kinda slowed me down."

Yami waved the apology away. "It's fine. What card is it?" The stranger told him the name of a card Yugi hadn't heard of, and he told him he would search the back for it. He left towards the basement to check their stock. When he returned a few minutes later, the stranger was behind the counter with a small picture frame in hand. Yugi approached him slowly; no one was to be behind the register. He glanced down at the picture in his hands and saw that it was a picture he had had developed about a week ago. It was an image of himself and Yami at the park. Yugi had brought a disposable camera with him that day and had asked an older lady to snap a photo of the two. Yami held bunny ears with his fingers behind a smiling Yugi's head.

"Can…I help you?" The stranger jumped, obviously not expecting to be caught. He dropped the picture on the counter immediately.

"I'm sorry," he held up his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to pry. It's just…you know Yami?"

Yugi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "_You_ know Yami?"

"Oh yes," the man said. "We have known each other for a few years now. He's a good friend of mine. Haven't really seen him in a few months now, but we talk on the phone every now and then." He paused, a smile lighting his face. "Are you Yugi?"

Yugi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand when he uttered his name. Yami never mentioned a friend, let alone a good friend. He was sure if they were as close as he claimed, Yami would have talked about him before. Something didn't quite sit well with him about this stranger. "Y-yes. How do you know my name?"

"Oh, just from our conversations on the phone," the man said dismissingly, advancing towards Yugi slowly. "He talks about you a great deal. He seems very smitten with you."

Yugi swallowed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find the card you asked for downstairs. W-we must be out of stock."

The man waved his hand, dismissing the thought as if he had forgotten all about the card. "Not a problem, _Yugi_." He fished in his jacket, and Yugi instantly panicked. However, the man simply pulled a crisp envelope, handing it out to Yugi. "Give this to Yami for me, won't you? It's been so long since we had the chance to meet and catch up." Yugi hesitated, but reached for the envelope and took it in his small hand. He nodded slowly. The man smiled once more, then headed swiftly out the door.

Yugi didn't notice how his eyes turned to black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Welcome back (to those who've been following from the beginning), and welcome to those who have just recently started reading! Again, thank you for all the wonderful updates. This story is shorter than my last one, but has received twice as many reviews, and for that I am so grateful! To **_**nma5, Sliferesque, StarGlow, ChibiYugiLover, Wereteen25, Yugiohkittylover, Descendants' Eyes, .Immortal, Loka-Tenshi, Phoenix0192, CynthiaTheButton, **_**and my two anonymous reviewers—thank you! ^.^ And to those of you too shy to review, I thank you too. Haha. ^.^**

**Here we will switch POV's to another crucial character in the story. Enjoy!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 8:

Red-rimmed lilac eyes narrowed in disgust as the owner watched the ruler of the Immortals cook away in an apartment kitchen. This was ridiculous. Besides the fact that his nephew had devastated his plans of becoming Pharaoh many millennia ago, now he had to cope with his being the ruler over their kind. Yami did not deserve this power—look at him! Look at where he was _living_. A supposed ruler should not be living in this shack; he should live in a palace! A ruler should never be cooking for himself; there should be servants and housemaids tending to his every want and need. Yami was making a mockery of his position, and Marik would see to it that he lost it.

He squatted down to get a better look. He was situated onto a building adjacent to Yami's apartment. It was about two stories higher, and Yami's window faced him. It had taken some time, but he had finally tracked down the former pharaoh-to-be. After his last assassination attempt years ago, Yami had had him detained in an Immortal prison for wrongdoers rather than kill him—a foolish mistake. Yami had always been one to allow his emotions override his judgment, and rather than have him executed, he had been unable to fathom killing his "family." What a stupid decision.

Nonetheless, his imprisonment was no walk in the park. Human prisons were nothing compared to Immortal ones. When they were sentenced, they were blindfolded and transported to the prison, so that they would have no idea where on the globe they were located. They were constructed to compensate for their immense strength—the walls and floors were constructed of an indestructible metal alloy. Unlike human jails, the Immortals were never permitted to see the light of day. It was an escape risk that they would not take. They were fed sparingly—just enough to keep them conscious but not enough to keep them strong. Insolence and backtalk was intolerable—it was dangerous to let them think they had any power or dominance—and was met with beatings and loss of meals. Marik had his own share of scars from his punishments from trying to escape, including one on his eye from where he had spat on an officer. Eventually he had realized that trying to escape was useless, and for the rest of his hundred-year sentence, he instead focused on how he would take out Yami and take his place as ruler. When his sentence concluded, he was again blindfolded and shipped away. He had no sense of time, and to this day, would never be able to know where the Immortal prison was.

It had taken weeks to finally track him down. He had bribed many an Immortal for information on Yami's whereabouts. Due to his imprisonment, all his possessions and assets had been stripped from him, so he was forced to rest on streets and in trees on his journey. No amount of imprisonment could strip away his powers, though, and he took advantage of his strength and speed to break into numerous motels along the way to have a roof over his head. He could have easily stolen food for nourishment, but that would be no fun. He opted to drain the lives of humans he stalked at night. For an Immortal, living off human food was like being a vegan—you were full, but not quite satisfied. Blood quenched the soul. At any rate, he had finally arrived in a small city in Japan, and after some snooping, had found where Yami was staying. The minute his eyes laid on him, he was filled with a rage that he had forced himself to repress for a century.

Marik stared on, surprised when he saw a small human emerge from the hallway. The two favored one another, though the human seemed more childlike with wide amethyst eyes. He took a seat at the counter and minutes later, Yami joined him. What relationship did they have? Yami had always been quite the loner since his transformation. The two chatted casually, but Marik noticed how Yami watched the human in a way he had never seen. His brows arched when he saw Yami kiss his forehead, and then parade around the kitchen with the human on shoulders.

Oh, this was just too good.

Yami had fallen in _love_.

With a _human_.

He had always been impossible to take out simply because he had no weaknesses, no Achilles' heel. Now Marik could see that had changed by the way his face lit up simply by looking into the eyes with the tiny human. That would be his downfall. Marik smiled deeply, hopping down gracefully from the top of the building to the ground. He had an idea, but had to execute it quickly. He looked around, then noticed for the first time that the building he had been on top of was a hotel. That would work well. He entered the large lobby, approaching the desk where a petite woman was typing away on a computer. She glanced up at him, then plastered on a phony smile.

"May I help you, sir?"

Marik put on his own fake smile. "Would you happen to have a piece of paper and pen I could borrow?"

* * *

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Marik appeared out of the hotel, letter in hand. His timing was phenomenal apparently, because as he looked to his left, he could make out the outlines of Yami and the human trailing down the sidewalk about a hundred yards away. If he followed them too closely, Yami may detect him, so he decided to follow them from above. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he leapt back on top of the hotel, then began to jump from building to building as the couple walked on. It was slightly exhausting, but he would do anything to carry out his plan. He came to a stop when the two finally halted in front of a small yellow building with a green roof. He squinted his eyes to read the writing outside the building. It appeared to be a gameshop. The two shared a few more words, and Marik almost squealed in delight when Yami gathered the human in his arms and kissed him deeply. This was going to be oh so much fun.

Yami watched the smaller go inside with sad eyes, and then turned to head back home. If he had a beating heart, Marik's would have been pounding in his chest when Yami paused to look around as if he sensed something. He looked up sharply, and Marik stepped back out of view quickly. If he was spotted now, his plan would be ruined. He waited a minute or so, then worked up the nerve to slowly walk back towards the edge of the building. He looked down, and Yami was gone. He released a breath in relief, then carefully hopped onto the roof of the gameshop. He hopped down, poking his head in the window sneakily, and watched the human and an older man share an embrace. They chatted away happily, and then the smaller started talking to customers within the building. Marik would not approach him with so many people around.

So he waited.

He watched and waited as it started to rain.

From his observations, he learned the human's name was Yugi. Marik had to admit that he could understand Yami's obsession with Yugi—he was small but beautiful. Maybe when he carried out his scheme, he would have his own fun with him. That would certainly break Yami irreparably. He imagined how he would break in the tiny Yugi…maybe he could find a way to make Yami watch. His screams in vain would make for great background noise. Marik's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the older man had disappeared up the stairs, and the customers had thinned out. Yugi had picked up a broom and had begun sweeping up. This was his opportunity. Marik stalked around to the front entrance, and was met with wide purple eyes through the glass door. He put on a false grin, and Yugi let him inside. Yugi watched him somewhat carefully, but greeted him nonetheless. Marik apologized for his late arrival and sent Yugi in search of a fake card. He took that opportunity to do more snooping. He snuck behind the counter with the register, his eyes immediately drawn to a small picture frame. He picked it up, eyeing the two figures carefully. It was Yami and Yugi looking happy and carefree. He ran his thumb over Yami's face, anticipating how he would finally be able to make him pay for imprisoning him and for taking away his dreams of ever being pharaoh.

He jumped when Yugi snuck up on him, observing him cautiously. He could see the fear in his big eyes; Yugi probably thought he was going to rob him. (Not a bad idea, but that wasn't why he was there.) He dropped the picture on the counter, apologizing immediately. He concocted a false story about how he knew Yami, and it was obvious that Yugi was wary of the lie. Smart boy. Nevertheless, he kept up his front, insisting that he and Yami were close friends. The words burned as they passed out his lips—even pretending to have any relationship with his backstabbing nephew felt like a sin. He handed Yugi the envelope containing his letter, and after a few short seconds, Yugi took it in agreement. Marik smiled again, then headed out the door back into the pouring rain.

His eyes flashed dangerously black as he left to put the rest his plan into fruition.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guiiise. So here we are at a rather short chapter nine. This, too, is more of a filler chapter, where we get to find out the content of the letter. After this, it gets more exciting from here. I hope you all don't mind the idea of Marik being Yami's uncle in this story. I would have simply created an OC, but I sometimes find it hard to picture an OC when I read other people's fics, whereas I know everyone can picture the crazed Marik, and it's just easier to visualize. If you have any questions, definitely let me know!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 9:

This was one time that Yugi was nervous to meet up with Yami. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about the stranger he had met the previous evening that made him edgy. He was a naturally trusting person, despite the many occasions where he had been bullied and taken advantage of. That's just who he was. Yet, he did not trust the man with weird purple eyes, and he certainly didn't believe he knew Yami in the way he claimed. If he was lying about being his friend, then that would make him an enemy. Yugi assumed that the man was an Immortal like Yami, but he had not attacked him. Yugi thought that was strange. He suspected that the letter had something to do with that. Perhaps he was planning something more devious. Yugi had kept the letter on his desk in his room all night, staring at it. He had not been able to sleep at all, but he could not bring himself to break the seal and read the letter. If his instincts were wrong and the man really was an old friend of Yami's, Yugi did not want to violate their privacy. He battled with that choice all night, often getting up from bed with the intent of throwing caution to the wind and tearing the envelope open, but he always thought better of it.

It was Sunday now, and since the shop was closed, Yugi had called Yami and invited him to the park for a picnic. The rain had finally cleared, and although it was rather humid outside, the sun was shining beautifully. He didn't mention the letter, deciding he would bring it to the park with him. He sighed as he spread mayonnaise on his sandwich he was preparing for the picnic. A slight smile graced his features as he remembered that Yami hated mayo on his sandwich. It was one of the many things he had discovered about his Yami in the past few weeks. Yugi tucked his sandwich between Yami's mayo-less one and the plastic tub of carrots in his picnic basket. He closed the lid and grabbed a thin jacket. They had agreed to meet at the park in about ten minutes, so it was time he got going. He said goodbye to his grandfather—who was using his day off to rest and read—and headed in the direction of the park. When he arrived, he was unsurprised to see Yami already there, lounging under the willow tree. When he spotted Yugi, he got to his feet and they shared a sweet hug and kiss. Yugi sat down on the cool grass and Yami followed suit.

"I missed you," Yami said, pulling Yugi in his lap. "I think that was the first Saturday we haven't spent together in weeks."

"I know, I missed you, too," Yugi said quietly as he began to take the food out of his basket, spreading it on a plaid blanket he had brought. Yami picked up on Yugi's quietness almost instantly. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, and Yugi looked down nervously.

"Yugi?" Yugi pretended not to hear, instead taking out a baby carrot and nibbling on it silently. Yami gently grabbed his wrist, preventing him from eating. "Yugi. Look at me." Yugi hesitantly glanced up into worried ruby eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Yugi wiggled down from Yami's lap with a sigh. He wasn't very good at concealing his emotions, especially from the vigilant eyes of Yami. He put the carrot back into the container, and began to fidget with his fingers.

"I…had a visitor yesterday at the shop."

Yami's eyes flashed dangerously. "Who? Was it that punk who hurt you on Friday? So help me—"

"No, it wasn't him."

"Then who?"

"I don't know."

"I don't understand." Yugi bit his lip and dug into the bottom of his basket. He pulled out the envelope and held it up.

"I think he was a vampire. He…said he was a friend of yours. He wanted me to give you this." Yugi handed the envelope to Yami, and Yami immediately snatched it without thinking. He ripped it open and unfolded the letter, reading it out loud reflexively:

"_Greetings, Pharaoh._

_It has been so long since we have seen one another. I suspect that's because you had me LOCKED AWAY for a century. That was a mistake. You see, you should have simply killed me. Instead you gave me one hundred years to brood over how I will ultimately destroy you and take your position as ruler._

_It has taken quite some time, but I have finally tracked you down. Did you think I wouldn't find you here? Did you think I would give up? Surely you know your favorite uncle better than that. What's more, I stumbled across your little gem, Yugi. He's darling, isn't he? What a shame it would be, if something were to happen to him._

_Keep your eyes wide open, Yami._

_I see you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Marik."_

* * *

Yugi watched helplessly as Yami speedily zoomed across his bedroom, throwing clothes and shoes and underwear and anything else into two duffel bags. He would help, but, Yami was moving at speeds that he could never match. He wasn't sure what to say to comfort him, but he desperately wanted to. Immediately after reading that letter, Yami had thrown Yugi on his back and ran at nonhuman speeds back to the gameshop, their picnic forgotten in the grass at the park. Yugi barely had time to take two breaths before they arrived and he was set on the floor.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi said tentatively, holding out a hand. Yami's movements slowed. "What are you doing?"

"You're staying with me," Yami said, his voice cracking slightly. "Until I find Marik and destroy him, I will not leave you alone and vulnerable."

Yugi gulped. "Stay with you…but what about my Grandpa? What if he comes after him instead?" Yugi asked, his eyes shimmering with tears. He was terrified, yes, but if anything happened to his grandfather, he could never forgive himself. He would gladly die in his place.

Yami sighed, zipping the two full bags close and cupping Yugi's face in his hands. He thumbed away the couple of fallen tears. "Marik is after me, Little One. He knows that you are my weakness. If he ever hurt you, it would destroy me. He's using that knowledge to his advantage. He will not come after Solomon, I know that," he said confidently. "My first priority is you, Yugi. I will protect you at all costs."

Yugi sniffed, trusting Yami's word. "I-I guess I can tell him that I'm just gonna stay with you a few days. He won't mind." Yami smiled at Yugi's bravery. He could see the distress in his wide eyes. He kissed him softly.

"Yugi, I won't let anything happen to you. Marik won't get to you."

"You promise?"

"I put that on my own life, Yugi," Yami said, he eyes beginning to glow. "I put that on my life."

* * *

**So, I was thinking…of possibly later including a lemon? I'm not sure—I've never written one, but would you guys be interested? It would mean I'd have to bump up the rating from T to M. Does that bother anyone? Let me know! See you at the next chapter soon!**

**-Mystie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! So if you didn't notice, I did go ahead and up the rating. All of your reviews encouraged me to go ahead with the lemon, so be on the lookout for one later…or maybe even sooner? Haha. Enjoy chapter ten guys! ^.^**

**-Mystie**

To say that Yami was paranoid that night at his apartment would be an understatement. Before heading there, they had made a stop at a small hardware store, where Yami had bought five six-by-six foot venetian blinds for the five wall-sized windows in his apartment in case Marik was stalking them. Yugi couldn't really see the point—he had a feeling that if Marik really wanted to stalk them, a couple of blinds wouldn't stop him—but if it gave Yami some peace of mind, he was all for it. While Yugi sat on the sofa, Yami paced from the living room to the bedroom like a tin soldier at guard, peeking through the blinds discreetly. They barely spoke to each other, except for when Yami had asked Yugi to order some Italian food. Otherwise, Yugi sat motionless. The TV was on—some kind of cooking show that both of them ignored—but it was more for background noise to help maintain their sanity. He finally had enough, and he cleared his throat and interrupted Yami's pace.

"Yugi?"

"I _hate _this."

"Hate what?"

"What this is doing to you." Yami sighed in understanding, taking a break to sit next to Yugi on the sofa. Yugi instantly took his hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.

"I know what you mean. This can't be fun for you, but you don't understand what it's like for me."

Yugi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I have never doubted my abilities as an Immortal until now," Yami explained.

"I don't understand. I saw what you did to those thugs in the park without even touching them. I have seen you run distances unimaginable in a matter of seconds. I know you can protect me, Yami."

Yami shook his head. "It's different. Those were but human pests that needed eradicating. I could have done what I did to them with my eyes closed," he said, eyes narrowed. "This is different because of who it is. Not only is he an Immortal—an Immortal who nearly matches me in strength and speed—but he is someone who has given me constant trouble. Out of all of the Immortals I have encountered, he is the only one who has ever come close to killing me."

"But you have beaten him every time, Yami."

"I wasn't fighting for anyone then," Yami continued, squeezing Yugi's hand. "When we fought before, I was simply doing what I had to do as ruler to survive. I had no emotional ties. But you…Yugi you're my life now. I'm afraid my emotions will hinder my abilities. I let my feelings for my uncle get in the way a hundred years ago. I let him go to prison rather than destroy him. I thought…I thought that time would make him realize what he was doing to himself—what he was doing to me. Family shouldn't fight. After all he's done to me, I don't want him dead." Yami sighed again and pulled Yugi to his chest. "But if he attacks—if he tries to harm a hair on your head—I will have no choice but to rip him apart."

Yugi nodded, finally understanding. Yami was torn between his dedication to him and the bond he must have once had with his uncle. He knew that if it came down to it, Yami would defend him at all costs. Nevertheless, it couldn't be easy to think about having to murder a family member. Up until now, he had been able to avoid it by distancing himself from him and throwing him in prison. Now, he had to do what was in the best interest of them both, and it seemed that it would come down to a deathmatch. Yugi shuddered. The thought of Yami getting hurt because of him was more than he could take. He had never seen him fight another Immortal, and if Marik was as strong as Yami, then it was very possible blood would be shed. Yami's blood.

"I can't lose you, Yami," Yugi sobbed into his chest. "I won't."

Yami rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh, Little One, I know. It's going to be alright. No one could ever take me from you." The sobs shook Yugi's body violently. Yami let him cry himself out until he had reduced himself to sniffles.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi muttered into his shirt. He forced himself to look up into angular cerise eyes. "I…I love you."

Yami's lip dropped slightly as his grip on Yugi slackened. "You what?" Despite their spending every minute together, and despite the kisses and embraces and cuddling and touches, this had been the first time either had worked up the nerve to say those three words.

"I love you, Yami."

It was as if by uttering the phrase again, a light went off in Yami's head, and he stood quickly, bringing Yugi in his arms. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist intuitively as Yami trapped his mouth in a heated kiss. Before he knew it, they were in the bedroom, and Yugi was on his back on the lush bed, his jacket and shirt ripped off. Yami never broke contact with his lips all the while, his tongue dancing in tune with Yugi's. Yugi moaned into his mouth, and Yami felt his sense go erratic at the sound. He needed to hear it again. His lips moved from Yugi's lips to his chin, down his neck, lingering on his pulse point. Yugi began to squirm and breathe deeply, eyes shut tight, but made no sound. That wouldn't do. Yami trailed his tongue down to the shallow pool of Yugi's clavicle, dipping his tongue in and out sensually. That did it. Yugi let out a feral moan that shook his body, his hands entangling themselves in Yami's hair mechanically. Yami continued his exploration as his hands slid up and down Yugi's smooth chest.

Yugi removed his hands, instead moving them to Yami's chest above him to unbutton his shirt. His fingers moved nimbly, as if they had a mind of their own, and before he realized what he was doing, he had unbuttoned the last button, and Yami shook it off. Yami threw his head back and moaned himself when Yugi began rubbing the muscles of his chest and down his chiseled abdomen. His hands were so soft—they felt like warm feathers gliding down his body. Yami's breaths were ragged, his eyes laced with lust, and he stared down at Yugi whose expression matched his own.

"Say it again," Yami demanded, his voice sounding animalistic. "Say those words again."

Yugi had to control his own breathing, but swallowed and managed out a soft but firm, "I love you, Yami."

Yami growled. His left hand took a hold of Yugi's small wrists, trapping them above his head. The other hand he used to support himself as he used his tongue to twirl lines down Yugi's chest and stomach. He dipped into Yugi's belly button and took pleasure in feeling him arch his back beneath him. He remained there, then moved up to work on an erect nipple. Yami sucked softly at first, teasing the now quaking Yugi, then began to nibble hard. Yugi released a sound that was laced with pleasure and pain, his teeth gritting as his back arched again automatically. Yami moved back and forth between both nipples temptingly as Yugi wriggled beneath him. He felt the tightness in his jeans and could feel Yugi's erection through his own shorts. He needed to feel more.

He needed to feel _all _of Yugi.

He released his tight grip on Yugi's wrist and his assault on his chest, pulling his own pants and Yugi's shorts down in one fluid movement. Yugi gasped at the sudden rush of cold air, but had little time to grasp what was happening before he felt strong hands on his member. Yami pumped up and down with a steady pace, and Yugi arched into the touch. So good. So very, very good. He couldn't take much of this. He reached down and slipped his hand into Yami's boxers, grasping his erection. They pumped each other at the same rhythm, whimpering out indistinct sounds and words with their eyes shut tight. Yugi felt a tight coil in his stomach and warmness in every inch of his body, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Yami smiled above him, and Yugi continued to stiffly match Yami's pace. He quickened his pace, and Yami's breathing became jagged, his hand still gripping Yugi's slipping erection. They were so close, so very close, and then—

There was a knock at the door.

Yugi stopped his movements instantly as Yami struggled to control his breathing. He and Yugi stared at one another, only now realizing what they had done, and what they had come close to doing. Yugi swallowed, suddenly a little embarrassed, his hand slipping out of Yami's boxers as Yugi released his member at the same time. Yugi looked to the side, feeling self-conscious and vulnerable, as Yami stumbled off of him clumsily.

"Th-The food, the food we ordered." Yugi said nervously.

"Yeah, of course," Yami said, running a hand through his hair. He was still rock-hard, but he couldn't believe he and Yugi had almost taken their relationship to a whole new level. "I left the money on the table in the living room if you want to grab the food…I-I'm going to take a shower." With that, he staggered awkwardly out the bedroom towards the bathroom

"A very _cold _shower."

* * *

The knocking on the door continued, and Yugi hurried to throw on his t-shirt and shorts. His member rubbed unpleasantly against his boxers, but he shook it off. He made his way into the living room as he heard the water of the shower roar to life, and snatched up the twenty Yami had left on the table. He shouted that he was coming as he continued to the door, swinging it open.

"Hey, sorry about that—" Yugi stopped as he realized there was no one at the door. His shoulders drooped and he furrowed his brows in confusion. He wasn't crazy. He knew he had heard knocking. He stepped outside the door looking to his right down the hall. The hallway was silent, and there was no sign of a delivery guy. He shrugged, turning back around to head inside, and was met with lilac eyes.

He never had the chance to scream before a warm cloth was brought to his nose and mouth, and the ground disappeared beneath him.

* * *

**So close, but no cigar! Haha, no lemon in this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**-Mystie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellllooooo! The last chapter got a lot of attention, haha. I'm really glad everyone loved it. ^.^ We're here at (a less intense) chapter eleven. Originally, I never knew how long this was going to be, but I'm happy with how it's coming along. C: Anyway, tell me what you think!**

Chapter 11:

It was after a nice, long, frigid shower that Yami finally emerged from the tub. He released a shaky sigh as he reached for a towel hanging by the mirror and began to pat himself dry. He could not believe what he and Yugi had almost done in the bed. It was so intense, so wild. They were like savage animals in there. Yami had lost control upon hearing his little one say those three words he had longed to say himself, and had nearly lost _himself_ when such erotic sounds had passed through Yugi's lips. Yami couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, toweling his hair dry. He tossed the towel in a bin beneath the sink, reaching for another to wrap around his waist. He checked himself out in the mirror, pleased to see that the deep flush of his cheeks had dimmed, and the sweat he had worked up had been washed away. He opened the door, stepping into the hall. He immediately turned to his left towards the bedroom to throw on some loose clothes before joining Yugi for dinner in the kitchen. After settling for a baggy tshirt and sweatpants, he started down the hall. When he rounded the corner to kitchen, he let out a small yawn.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Little One, I—" Yami stopped in his tracks, surprised to find the kitchen completely empty. Actually, he suddenly noticed that he didn't smell any food at all. Trying to calm himself down and not jump to conclusions, he shot into the living room and looked around frantically. His stood frozen as a statue when he looked towards the front door.

It was wide open.

"Yugi!" Yami leapt into action after getting over his shock. He ran to the hallway outside his apartment, looking from left to right desperately. There was nothing but the slightest scent of Yugi. Yami took a deep breath and forced himself to focus. He picked up on Yugi's scent…but there was another familiar one. Marik! Yami shook with irrepressible fury. A growl bubbled up his throat and out his mouth. He ran down the fifteen flights of stairs within a few seconds, halting when he go to the lobby. He sniffed again. The scent of Marik was there, but a bit more faded. He turned to the front desk where the usual guy with red-brown hair was reading a magazine casually. Yami jogged over to him and was met with small green eyes.

"Is there a problem, sir?" the young man asked politely, taking in Yami's irate posture.

"A man with dark skin, blonde hair, and purple eyes. Did he come through the lobby?"

The man paused, thinking briefly. "You mean the delivery guy? He came through about fifteen minutes ago with food for room 15B." He furrowed his brows in realization. "Come to think of it, I didn't see him leave."

Yami's eyes widened, muttering out a thanks before running outside into the night air. It was dark, well past nine o' clock. Marik's scent was slowly waning. He had to follow it before it dissipated completely. He couldn't quite tell where Marik had headed off to because he didn't know where he had exited the building with Yugi, but he could sense where he had come from, and he suspected the locations were one in the same. It was a semi-long journey, even for him. His eyes turned to ebony.

Marik would _pay_. He would pay dearly.

* * *

Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He blinked twice, his eyes adjusting to the harsh lights above him. He groaned, feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He tried to slowly sit up but realized for the first time that his hands were bound. He was stretched like a cross on a flat, rough surface—a mattress, it seemed—his arms pulled tightly in opposite directions by knotted ropes. His legs were free but useless. Yugi tugged on the ropes, starting to panic, but the harder he pulled, the more the ropes rubbed painfully against his wrists. He was making no progress, so he stopped. He took in his surroundings. The room was somewhat spacy and dark, made of cement bricks. The ground was concrete and tall pillars shoot up from the floor to the ceiling. There were lights sporadically hung about the room, most of them broken or busted. It smelled dank and stale, like mildew or mold. How did he get here?

"Yami?" Yugi called out, somehow knowing subconsciously that Yami was nowhere near. He…remembered his night with Yami. Things had gotten pretty heated. They had been interrupted. A knock at the door…oh! Marik. He must have drugged and kidnapped him. But then, where was he? More importantly, where was Yami? Yugi's heart sprang in his chest. What if Marik had harmed Yami while he was unconscious? Yugi instantly started struggling against the ropes again, his concern for Yami superseding the sharp pain in his wrists. He continued in vain, yanking so hard his skin became raw and inflamed. Tears clouded his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "Yami!"

"_Yami, Yami_!" a deep voice mocked from some distance away with a chuckle. Yugi's breath caught in his throat. He heard footsteps approach him slowly. "Call out all you want, _Little One_. I'm afraid no one can hear you." Marik emerged from the shadows, standing a few feet from the

Despite the situation, Yugi felt anger fill him. "Don't you call me that, you monster!"

Marik laughed. "Keep it up, tiny human. I like them feisty."

"Where am I? Where did you bring me!"

"Do you like it?" Marik asked, holding out his hand to gesture around the foul room. "I picked it out especially for you the day after delivering my letter." Marik smiled cunningly. "Tell me, Yugi. Did Yami enjoy my message?"

"Go to hell! Where is Yami? What did you do to him?!" Yugi demanded.

"Probably on his way here," Marik mused, getting closer to the mattress on the ground. "With the misconception that he can 'save you.'"

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked, pleading evident in his voice. "What did I do to you?"

Marik shook his head, kneeling down to Yugi and pushing bangs out of his face. "Tsk, oh, little Yugi, you haven't done anything. You're nothing but bait, you see." He thumbed away a few tears. Yugi jerked his face out of Marik's touch. "You never should have gotten involved with an Immortal. They're dangerous." Marik whispered sarcastically directly in Yugi's ear. Yugi shuddered at the warm breath on his neck.

"Please," Yugi begged, "you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do." Marik said, rising back to his feet. "I've been waiting a very, _very_ long time to find a way to break Yami." Yugi stared as Marik began to unfasten the belt holding up his black jeans. He tossed it carelessly to the ground, moving on to the zipper of his jeans. Yugi pulled urgently on his bindings. This could not be happening! He froze as the caramel-colored man hopped on top of him, straddling his waist. He was in nothing but a thin pair of boxers now.

"And what better way to break him…than by breaking _you_?"

* * *

**Ugh, Marik creeps me out. Anyway, yet another cliffie. Leave me reviews! ^.^**

**-Mystie**


	12. Chapter 12

**So many people hate the thought of Yugi being violated! I do too! -.- But I am glad you guys enjoyed the short chapter. So many GREAT reviews, and even some of you guys urging me to update again today. I will gladly oblige. Haha. ^.^ I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want me to **_**go there**_**, but I think it was necessary for what follows. It also evokes some reaction in you, and that's kinda what a writer is going for in the first place. There's no better way to piss off Yami, wouldn't you agree? Enjoy this…slightly graphic chapter, and I apologize in advance. O.o **

**-Mystie**

Chapter 12:

Yugi was broken.

He was absolutely torn and ripped apart from the inside out. After the first time Marik had violated him, Yugi had still been able to hold onto the slightest bit of optimism. He was in immense pain from head to toe, but at least it was over, and he remembered that Yami was surely on his way. He could make Yugi forget. He could make the pain go away….and he would make Marik pay. Then, after the second time, Yugi felt his hope slipping into nothingness, and he could only feel the aching of his body and shame. It hurt—it hurt more than he could ever imagine—but what seemed to hurt more was that Marik had stolen something he could never get back, something that didn't belong to him. He felt dirty and tainted and _wrong_, and he worried vaguely if he would ever be able to give himself to Yami now.

If Yami was even coming for him.

Now Marik was moving in for the third round, and Yugi could tell this was now more than revenge on Yami. It was no longer fueled by retribution, but by an apparent insatiable lust. Marik never cleaned himself up, evidence of the last two sets of activity still all around them. He was moist with sweat, his eyes glowing. Yugi could only turn his head to the side as he began to plant kisses down his neck. He had given up trying to fight him off. The ropes now bit into his bloodied wrists. He jumped when Marik sunk his teeth in the area between his neck and shoulder, biting on it without restraint. This was nothing like when Yami nibbled on his skin, where the pain was also pleasurable. This was a sharp, piercing pain, and he felt Marik break the skin as blood began to trickle down his bare chest. Yugi almost vomited when he started to hastily lap up the blood with his tongue. When he had licked the wound clean—his lips and tongue red with blood—he jammed his tongue down Yugi's throat and poked and poked at the inside of his cheeks. Yugi felt himself getting nauseous as he tasted the iron-like hint of his own blood. Eventually, Marik moved from his mouth down to his chest and nipples. It was odd that it had once felt like ecstasy when it had been Yami's lips on him, yet now it almost felt like knives cutting through his sensitive skin.

He did begin to panic when Marik straddled his chest and scooted towards his face. No, no, _no_! The last two times, Marik had been content on making Yugi stroke him with his bound hand until he was prepared to abuse him. Now he wanted more, and Yugi was terrified. Marik squatted above him, holding Yugi's head still, and then forced his mouth open with his member. Before Yugi could react, it was shoved down his throat. It was salty and bitter as Marik slid in and out of his mouth, and Yugi suspected that it was a mixture of sweat and his own fluids. Marik let out a savage sound when he pushed so far that Yugi gagged, and tears rolled down his cheeks and mixed with the saliva dripping down his chin. He continued to make Yugi choke several times in a row, and Yugi figured that he had to calm down and breathe out of his nose or else he would suffocate. Marik pumped in and out several more times before pulling out completely, staring down at a coughing Yugi. He smiled at the sight. He moved back down to Yugi's waist, spreading his limp legs. Yugi plead for the first time since the first rape, begging for Marik to stop. He only laughed.

"Oh, you _are_ awake," he said. "That's good. It was beginning to feel like screwing a dead fish."

"P-p-please, Marik," Yugi begged. "You don't have to do this again."

"Oh I know," Marik replied curtly. "Once would have been enough to shatter your precious Yami." He adjusted his member between Yugi's quivering legs. "But it's not about him anymore." With that, he shoved himself inside of Yugi, and Yugi cried out hoarsely. His whimpers melted with Marik's moans, and he hung his head limply to the side, his eyes shut tight as Marik continued his onslaught. Yugi forced his eyes open to a slit, looking past Marik towards the exit. He was so close, but so far away. Suddenly he saw the shaking outline of a figure in the doorway.

"_YUGI_!"

* * *

Yami…was lost.

And frustrated.

And infuriated and discouraged and worried and absolutely terrified.

Marik's and Yugi's scent had led him far from Domino city limits. It would have taken three or four hours for a human in a car to get as far as he had in a seemingly short amount of time. Marik must have been toying with him, for the scent led him in and endless circles for quite some time before he realized the pattern. He must have been trying to keep him preoccupied, and Yami tried not to think about why. A million scenarios ran through his head as he stopped to catch his breath and think, and none of them ended well for his little one. It was now just past ten, and Marik could have done anything to Yugi by now.

To top off his luck, the scent had been almost completely washed away by the rain that had recently picked up. He was so sick of all these spring storms. They weren't just annoying; they were hindering his rescue of Yugi. His search had led him away from any kind of communities or homes—it had been miles since he had even seen signs of people at all. The road he was on was no longer paved, but gravel and rocky. He was coming up on an abandoned industrial area in the distance. He squinted his eyes for a better look. It was lined with old, deserted factories and power plants and a string of several dilapidated warehouses. The trees that had probably once stood tall were nothing but stumps now. The whole area reeked of rotting, wet wood, mold, and dissolving chemicals. Yami's eyes widened slightly. There was another smell, faint but present. It must have been strong enough at one point for Yami to be able to pick up on it through the rain. Yami inhaled deeply. Yugi! Yami shot towards the industrial region, wondering fearfully all the way why Yugi's emotions were so intense that he could suddenly pick up on his scent. He must have been feeling extreme emotions, like anger or depression.

Or terror, Yami realized.

He came to a stop in the middle of the ring of old buildings. He could pick up on Yugi's scent even more now. He was close. He could be hidden in any of these structures, which meant that Marik probably wasn't too far away, either. He could even be watching him at that very moment. Yami had to be careful. If he was captured, then he would be in no position to save his Yugi. He lurked around the expanse, frequently checking behind himself to assure he wasn't being followed. The scent got stronger and stronger, until he had figured out exactly where it was coming from. It was a small warehouse, dark and dank. His ears picked up on two voices. There was grunting and groaning mixed with small weeps and whimpers. Yami emerged from the dark into the light of the warehouse, fully taking in the source of the voices. His eyes immediately blackened as he let out an animalistic roar.

"_YUGI_!"

* * *

**Okay, before you kill me, it was just as hard for me to write as it was for you to read. Keep that in mind, and I hope you still send me sweet reviews. ^.^**

**-Mystie**


	13. Chapter 13

***peeks head in* So, no one threw flaming cabbages or anything at my head for the last chapter, so there's that. Haha. Thanks for the support, guys, even though the last chapter didn't end well for Yugi. Don't worry; there's always a rainbow after the storm! We'll get there…not yet, but later. Haha. I can't believe I've received over fifty reviews! That's incredible! ^.^ Keep it up!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 13:

The room was filled with a red light so blinding that Yugi had to clamp his eyes closed. At the sound of Yami's voice, Marik had cussed, quickly hopping up and throwing on his jeans awkwardly. Ironically, it seemed that Marik's violation of him had kept him fully distracted, and thus his keen senses had not picked up on the footsteps nearing the warehouse. The light seared through Yugi's eyelids, and only when it waned slightly did he risk opening them. Yami was approaching them slowly, the red glow around him pulsating twenty times more powerfully than it had that night at the park. It twirled and warped in all directions, as if it were seeking something to swallow. Only when Yami was somewhat close did Yugi hear the sounds it emitted—it was like crackling electricity or the hissing pop of a fire. Yugi had seen Yami angry, and usually only his pupils darkened. Now, however, even the whites of his eyes were as black and vacant as ink. Marik actually seemed hesitant as he backed up slowly and Yami advanced closer to the pair. Yugi quivered—partly due to the fact that he had been desecrated three times and partly due to the fact that in that moment Yami just seemed so _terrifying_ that he didn't seem like himself at all. Yugi wondered if his loving Yami was even in there right then, for he seemed dark and sinister and nothing like the adoring Immortal he had come to love. He saw Yami's head look down at him briefly, and upon seeing him in his current condition the light around him seemed to go even crazier. The glare was now set on Marik, who, despite being shirtless and backed against the wall behind them, stood straight and confidently. He had known Yami was coming after all, and although it had not been the ideal moment for him to do so…well, he had certainly caused something within the Immortal ruler to snap. Rather than tremble in fear and beg for his life, he only laughed. Yami's head tilted to the right in question, though his own expression remained menacing.

"Well, hello, your _highness_," Marik greeted with a mock bow. "I apologize that I did not meet you at the door like a good host, but as you can see, I was a bit preoccupied."

Yami remained silent, so Marik continued.

"You should know that your Yugi has been a most gracious guest," he said, circling around the mattress with his hands behind his back as Yami followed his every move. "He's been charming and sweet. He's very giving, your _Little One_. But I'm afraid he did a lot more _receiving _than giving tonight."

That did it.

One second Yami was a few yards away, the next he was on top of Marik. He used both hands to tightly grip Marik's throat as he gagged beneath him. Yugi could see the muscles in Yami's arms tighten and flex beneath his soaked t-shirt as he tightened his hold, though he never uttered a word. Unfortunately, Marik managed to pry his hands off with strength that was almost as impressive, and send Yami backwards with a blow to the stomach into a crumbling wall. Yami was instantly back on his feet—apparently unfazed—as Marik grabbed his neck and coughed roughly. The impact made the brick wall collapse into a pile of dust. Yugi watched helplessly. He wanted so desperately to go to Yami, but he was weak and drained and sore. He could only watch as the two ran at one another at Immortal speeds. They were a blur of kicks and hits and punches. They both landed a good amount on the other, but Yami was dominating. It seemed that in this state of rage, most of Marik's blows were barely flustering him, whereas, Yami's hits and kicks were leaving bruises and slashing through skin. Marik was persistent and prepared, though, and he managed to get Yami in a position where he was on his knees and Marik was behind him with his large arms encircling his neck. They were facing Yugi on the ground. Yami struggled against the solid grasp, but then Marik began to whisper throatily in his ear.

"Look at him," he said, Yami's tugging beginning to slacken. "Look at what I did to him. Take it all in, Pharaoh. He can never be yours now because I took him. I took all of him _three times_. I've explored his body in ways you have only dreamt." Yami let out a growl, but Yugi could see the life slowly returning to his eyes. His anger was diminishing. "Have you ever felt him squirming beneath you? Have you ever had his pretty lips wrapped around you as you thrust in and out of his lovely mouth?" The whites of Yami's eyes had returned now and they were shiny with tears. Yugi felt his own tears begin to fall at the sight. "I think the best part was when I made him moan my name as I gave it to him the second time. He was such a great little fuck." Yami tried to turn his head away, but Marik held his head in place. "Look at what you did, Yami. Look at what you let me do to him. This is _your_ fault. This is ALL. YOUR. _FAULT_."

Yami let out a heart-wrenching sob, tears now freely falling. He managed to conjure up all his strength and throw Marik off of him into the wall behind them. He landed with a pained grunt as the wall crumbled behind him, and over a dozen huge bricks collapsed on top of him. When the dust cleared, Marik was motionless, either unconscious or dead. At that point, Yami didn't care, and he rushed to Yugi's side. The glow was gone and his eyes were ruby red again, Yugi noted with gratitude. Yami easily snapped through the two ropes keeping him in place, and his arms fell limply to his sides. There was no telling how long he had been tied up, and he had lost feeling in his arms some time ago. They were numb and his wrists burned. Yami leaned above him, his tears dripping down to Yugi's face and melding with his. He gently pulled the naked Yugi into his lap, sobs growing louder as he took in the extent of his injuries. Yugi was dirty and bruised, with cuts marring various places on his neck and lips. His wrists were swollen with dried blood encircling them and his hair was filthy. He tightened his grip on the small boy, rocking back and forth as Marik's words danced through his head.

_Look at what you did._

_This is _your _fault. _

Yugi shook involuntarily in Yami's arms, burying his head in his shoulder. He didn't care that he was naked. That embarrassment had long since passed. All that he cared about was that Yami was here and holding him and alive. He hadn't decided to give up and leave him here to be tortured and killed by Marik. He had run through the rain and found him, and though unspeakable things had happened, Yami was here with him. He was crying and shaking and whispering apologies in his hair. Yugi didn't know why he was sorry. What had happened wasn't his fault. Yugi wasn't strong enough to fend for himself. He couldn't protect himself let alone help Yami. If anyone felt useless and pathetic…it was him.

Yami's cries quieted, and he finally looked down to Yugi. "I am so sorry, Yugi."

"W-why?"

"For letting this happen. For not getting here on time to stop this from happening to you."

"Y-Yami, no, please don't cry. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm getting you out of here." Yami set Yugi down gently, dressing him carefully. Yugi winced here and there, the pain starting to become more prominent now that his adrenaline had dissipated. He was becoming lightheaded now, blinking slowly. Yami noticed him starting to fade out, and caressed his cheek. "I will never let this happen to you again, Yugi. And I'm going to make that monster pay for even daring to speak your name. Right _now_." Yami turned towards where Marik had landed, preparing to separate his head from his body. What he saw made him freeze in place.

Marik was gone.

* * *

**Now in the next chapters, we're going to see how all of this affects our favorite couple, and hopefully we finally see Yami deal out some serious payback later. After all, we can't pretend like the rape never happened—that's unrealistic. Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okey dokey folks. I was going to try to have some self-control and hold off on this chapter (at least for a few hours, haha), but I can't. When I finish a chapter, I get anxious to post it. Maybe one day I'll learn some control, but not today. :p Plus, you can all thank **_**AnimeHannah**_**, who consistently encourages me to update. You all do, really. I appreciate all of you and my new reviewers! *waves*Besides, you guys have seriously been blowing me away with all your great reviews. ^.^ So here's a present from me to you, and I promise I will try to contain myself with the next chapter…which is almost done, too. **

**-Mystie**

Chapter 14:

It was with great reluctance that Marik had to decide to depart the situation while he was momentarily ahead. Somehow, he had known that tonight would not have been the night where he would take out Yami. The timing was not quite right—it had been all too easy to kidnap Yugi. He had done enough damage anyhow. The mental wounds he had left upon Yami's beloved treasure would heal no time soon, and he had planted a quickly sprouting seed within Yami's mind. He blamed himself, and the guilt would not only weaken him, but put a strain on his relationship with Yugi. It was enough for one night. So when those bricks had toppled on top of him, Marik remained motionless, trying to feign unconsciousness. He knew Yami would go to Yugi then and tend to him, especially after he had left him feeling so guilt-ridden and shattered. When the couple held each other and sobbed pathetically, he had limped quickly out of the exit without being detected and ran. He ran far and fast until he was far enough away to confidently take a break, leaning against a large tree as the rain continued to gush down. Yami had done a number on him; he was battered and bleeding from various places, and one of the bricks that had fallen on him had almost crushed his left shoulder. No bother. He was an Immortal, and as such, he would heal swiftly. He was slightly torn at having to run away from a fight, but the mark of an intelligent Immortal was to know one's limits, and at that moment, he was in no condition to properly execute his revenge. He wasn't a coward—he was just being cautious. He didn't want to jump the gun and ignore his instincts and end up back in prison…or dead. Yami had been supercharged when he had caught him and Yugi in…extenuating circumstances, and Marik did not doubt that he was out for blood.

Despite being beaten and bruised (and still shirtless), Marik smiled. He regretted nothing. Yugi had been more than bait that night. The first time he had screwed him, it was out of rage and the eager need to ultimately shatter Yami. Then he had realized just how _good_ the tight virgin had felt around him. His skin was smooth and pale like alabaster, and the cries of pain he released each time Marik pounded into him was nothing short of ecstasy. If Yami hadn't shown up when he had, well, Marik had to admit that he would have kept taking Yugi over and over again until he ran dry, not for payback, but simply for pleasure.

He would need rest. He had to let his body recover fully before he attacked again. Yami would undeniably be waiting for him now, and he would be looking to slay him brutally. He had to be ready for the battle he was sure that was coming. Just because he was being quiet for a while, did not mean he was going to stop stalking the pair. He was sure Yami would be planning something, and he needed to know what so that he could be readily equipped to make it backfire. Marik stood up straight, grinning sneakily. Besides…he wanted to watch what he had planted begin to grow.

* * *

Yugi had lost consciousness soon after Yami had realized that Marik was gone. Everything within him shouted for Yami to find him, find him and slaughter him for what he had done. Yet Yami knew that there were matters more important at the moment. Yugi was breathing shallowly, and he was cold, shivering, and injured. So Yami gathered his little one onto his back and ran hastily back to his apartment, careful to avoid the eyes of anyone. No one needed to see him lugging around a bleeding human on his back; it would cause unnecessary problems that he was in no mood to deal with. When he arrived, Yami gently set Yugi down on his bed and began to undress him. Yugi had started to stir then, groaning with eyes shut tight and weakly trying to keep Yami's hands off of him when he tried to get him out of his wet and dirty clothes. Yami frowned. He had to get the clothes off, or Yugi would get sick on top his injuries.

"Yugi, Yugi, stop," Yami said firmly but gently. He was making it almost impossible for him to get the clothes off. "Yugi, it's me. It's Yami. You have to let me help you, Little One. You're going to get sick." Yami and Yugi wrestled a bit more before Yami had no choice but to use a hand to grab his wrists. That seemed to make something click within Yugi, and he let out a scream so filled with horror that Yami immediately jumped backwards.

"Please, no more! Please stop!" Yugi screamed, his head flailing from side to side as if trying to fight an invisible villain. "Please, Marik!"

Yami sighed. He returned to the bed, holding Yugi's head in his cupped hands. "Yugi, open your eyes. It's _me_. Just open your eyes." Yugi struggled more, then his movements slowed and his eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused for a second, and then locked onto the eyes of Yami.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi whispered, his voice strained. Yami could see the exhaustion in his expression, but also…fear? Was Yugi afraid of him? He was flinching even as Yami held onto his face. "Where are we?"

"My home," Yami replied, releasing his hold. Yugi tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Just relax, Little One. We have to get you out of these soaked clothes and get you into a bath to clean you up." Yugi shook his head furiously. "We _have_ to, Yugi. I don't want you to get sick. Or if you don't want to cooperate, I could take you to the—"

"No. Hospitals." Yugi demanded.

Yami sighed at his stubbornness. "Then let me help you, Yugi. I won't hurt you. You know that." Yugi seemed hesitant, but nodded. Although he continued to cringe every time Yami's skin brushed against his own, he allowed Yugi to peel off his tshirt and shorts, as he was too weak to do so himself. Yami noticed each time he recoiled when he touched him, and it almost brought tears to his eyes. Marik had done more than violate his precious Yugi. He had put a rift between them. He could feel Yugi reverting back to his reluctant, unsure self—the Yugi he had met that first afternoon they had met. It had taken weeks to break through that exterior, and Yami knew this would be even more difficult.

"I'll run you a warm bath, okay?"

"Yeah…"

Yami stood and offered Yugi a small smile. Yugi simply looked down to the floor, ignoring him. Yami turned to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub and mechanically turning on the faucet. It was strange. Physically, the adrenaline pumping through him made him feel as if he could slaughter a whole town. But mentally, he was worn out and exhausted. There was no amount of sleep that could take away what he had seen tonight. The vision of Marik on top of Yugi as he took his virginity would haunt him forever, and he regretted not only not getting there on time to stop him, but not going after the son of a bitch when he ran off. He had done so much more damage than he could have ever imagined.

_Look at what you did._

_This is _your _fault._

Those words rang through his head and devoured his insides. Marik was trying to get under his skin, and it was working. Yugi would never have been in that situation if he had been keeping a more vigilant eye on him. Better yet, if he had simply been able to let Yugi go—just let him live a human life without bringing him into the world of the Immortals—he would have been safe. Unhappy, but safe. In the end, that's all Yami wanted for him. Was he being selfish for falling in love with him? Should he just let Yugi go? Yami shook his head. No, he could never abandon Yugi just because he was feeling guilty. Yugi needed someone right now. He was broken. They both were, really, but Yugi had been physically and emotionally scarred. Yami wouldn't add to that by deserting him in his greatest time of need. He had to pull himself together for both of them. He only hoped that he could.

Realizing that the tub was so full that it was almost to the point of overflowing, Yami immediately shut the water off. He stood stoically, and returned to the bedroom where Yugi seemed to be lost in thought himself. "Your water is ready, Little One. I'll help you to the tub." He half-carried Yugi to the bathroom, and set him on the toilet. Yugi showed no reaction. "Here, take these off, and I'll—"

"No."

Yami halted his movements. "No?"

"I…I can wash up myself, Yami. I'd rather be by myself."

Yami nodded sadly, turning to leave. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. "I'm right out here if you need me, okay?" He closed the door behind him to give Yugi some privacy.

It wasn't until he felt the tears falling down his cheeks that he surrendered to his emotions and sunk to the floor.

* * *

It had been three days now since the incident, and Yugi only felt worse. He hadn't been out of bed but to use the restroom. Although he was physically healing nicely—his bruises were lightening, his cuts had scabbed over, and his strength was returning—his mind felt as if it was bleeding from the inside. Yami was beyond worried for him, and ordinarily Yugi would try to comfort him, but he couldn't even comfort himself. Sometimes, he forgot Yami was even in the room. Yami never left him alone, and they usually sat in an awkward silence in the bedroom or living room. He tried on multiple occasions to cheer Yugi up. Yugi usually ended the conversations curtly or just ignored his attempt at light jokes. Other times, Yami tried to hold him and kiss him, but Yugi would have none of that. Just the slightest of touches reminded him of being powerless beneath Marik. A kiss reminded him of Marik sinking his teeth in his into his neck or running his tongue down the length of his body. Marik had done so much more than he could possibly comprehend.

Yugi had been nothing but a flickering spark before he had met Yami. His life felt empty and meaningless, and it was as if he was going through the motions for the sake of others. He had contemplated suicide more than once and had attempted it twice before. Each time he had chickened out, afraid of the pain but also concerned for his grandfather. Grandpa would never forgive himself and would spend the rest of his life wondering how he could have prevented his death. Yugi didn't want that. When he met Yami, that spark had grown into a flame, for he had someone to talk to and someone to care. He had given Yugi's life some purpose, and he had now had a reason to look forward to waking up. Then, Yugi had fallen in love—a love so deep and profound that it filled even the corners of his soul—and the flame had matured to a burning, roaring blaze that consumed them both. He never knew that such a love existed. He never knew that you could love so intensely that it could make you lightheaded. Marik had done more because he had blown out that flame, extinguished it again and again until it was nothing but a memory. Yugi wasn't even a flicker anymore. He was nothing.

Eating was a challenge, but that was one thing Yami insisted upon with assertiveness. He cooked for him, refusing to order food anymore, and tried to feed him. Yugi let him, knowing that the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he would leave him be. He wanted to be alone, or as alone as Yami would allow. The only times he was ever truly by himself was when he bathed because he refused to do so with Yami in the room. He wondered if Yami was reluctant to leave him alone at all because he was scared Marik would strike again…or because he was afraid Yugi would try to drown himself in the tub. He couldn't deny that the thought flitted across his mind. He knew that his body would recover even faster if he would sleep, but he wouldn't risk the nightmares. He would rather collapse from lack of sleep than to have to dream about Marik touching him. It already plagued his every thought during the day. He knew Yami felt useless. He could see it in his eyes and hear him crying before the closed door as he bathed. It wasn't that Yugi didn't care. He did, but how could you console someone else when you yourself felt inconsolable? How could you conjure up sympathy when you felt void of anything at all? Instead, they stared blankly at one another, both wanting to soothe the other's pain, but neither of them knowing how.

Yugi had vaguely heard Yami mention that he had called his grandpa and told him Yugi had caught the flu from being out in the rain too long, and that Yami was taking care of him until he could return the school. He was sure that Grandpa had probably worriedly insisted that he come over to check on him, but Yami had sworn he was fine and that the flu was too contagious to risk the elder's health. Yugi would be fine.

But he wasn't, and Yugi didn't know if he would ever be fine again.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'd like to say that my reason behind taking some hours to post this was due to the fact that I managed to muster up some self-control, but really, my upload thingie was acting up. Haha, it's all good now, though! I'm glad the last two chapters evoked such strong feelings in some of you. That's what a writer wants. Let me know what you think about this one. Hopefully it will give some of you some relief after the intensity of the past few chapters. **

**-Mystie**

Chapter 15:

It had been a full school week now since the occurrence, and neither Yami nor Yugi had left the apartment. Yami was slightly undecided if he even wanted to leave. In the confines of the his studio, he could easily keep an eye on Yugi, to make sure he was safe and that Marik wasn't near stalking them. On the other hand, he knew that being cooped up in this limited space was not healthy for either of them, especially Yugi, who rarely left bed anyway. He wanted to keep Yugi safe, but part of his safety included his mental health. He couldn't keep Yugi on this short leash, although he wasn't even sure if Yugi even cared or noticed at the moment. He rarely gave a sign that he was even conscious. Yami had thought that he could handle this—that Yugi just needed some time and love—but he was starting to think that Yugi needed help he could not provide. He only wanted the best for him, and if Yugi didn't want to talk to him, then he needed to talk to _someone_. Besides, Grandpa was starting to get antsy, phoning everyday and asking if he could stop by and check on his grandson and deliver the homework he was picking up daily. Yami exhaustingly insisted that Yugi was simply too sick for visitors (which was partially true, he supposed), and that he did not want to risk the older man catching his sickness and falling ill with his weakened immune system. It was working for now, but it wouldn't work forever.

Yami glanced over at Yugi on the sofa. He was wearing one of Yami's old t-shirts and a pair of shorts that were too long on him. His knees were brought to his chest and he had wrapped his arms around his folded legs. He seemed small and frail and vulnerable, although he was healthy. Yami fed him regularly to keep up his strength, but he couldn't feed the soul, and he suspected that Yugi's was probably malnourished and wasting away. It was showing on his face and in his eyes that were usually full of life. It both saddened Yami and angered him. He was sad that Yugi seemed to have given up and furious that Marik was still on the loose. He desperately wanted to hunt him down, but he wouldn't leave Yugi alone in this state—not just because he was depressed, but because he was afraid that when he returned, Yugi would have done something reckless. Wednesday night, Yami had tried to liven things up by making a nice steak dinner and lighting candles around the kitchen while they ate. Yugi didn't even seem to notice as he poked around his food with his fork. Yami had given up, stood up to wash off his plate in the sink, and when he turned around, Yugi was holding and staring at his steak knife with a wide-eyed fascination. The thoughts that ran through Yami's head at the sight made his instincts kick in, and he knocked the blade from his hands. It clinked to the ground. That had been the only night Yugi had refused to eat, and Yami hadn't forced it. They had slept in seperate rooms that night, as Yami decided to stay on the couch in case Yugi had gotten the idea to sneak in the kitchen for the knife sometime throughout the night.

Yami couldn't take this anymore. He was starting to lose grip on his own sanity. They couldn't keep doing this to one another. They hadn't even touched in a week—not a kiss or hug or cuddle—and it was driving Yami mad even though he understood. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to coax Yugi out of his depression. It would take too long, and he wasn't sure either of them would last like this. Besides, if Marik were to attack again at this very moment, Yami knew he would lose. He wasn't at his best. That wasn't safe for either of them. So, Yami made the hard decision to push Yugi. Perhaps he needed the shove to make him realize what he was doing to himself. He only hoped that he wouldn't push his little one over the edge. Yugi was a gentle soul currently resting on the edge of extinction.

"Yugi," Yami said firmly, rising to his feet, "put on a jacket."

"Why?" Yugi asked softly, unused to the assertiveness in Yami's voice.

"Remember when I first met you, Little One? When I promised to take you on a date?" Yugi nodded reflexively. "Well, the date starts now."

* * *

Yugi was surprised when Yami initiated the date, but he was even more surprised when he found himself agreeing. He would have thought that he would have refused, but it seemed that something within himself really did want to get better. He didn't want to wallow in this misery for the rest of his life. After all, he did love Yami—Marik hadn't changed that. He didn't want Yami to leave him, even though Yugi knew he had been less than loving towards the Immortal the past week. He didn't know how to be. There were times he craved to be held, but the thought of arms around him nauseated him. He often wanted to kiss Yami, too, but it was as if he had forgotten how to do so. Nonetheless, Yugi had trudged back to the bedroom and grabbed a jacket, stopping just before the mirror to take a look at himself. He felt fine, but he looked sickly. He skin, though usually pale anyway, was ashen and sallow. His eyes were dull and a muted purple rather than sparkling amethyst, and his face was void of any color save for the pink flush to his cheeks. The clothes he wore were Yami's, and they were a bit too big for him and made him look scrawny and even frailer.

Upon leaving, Yami subtly slipped his hand in Yugi's. Yugi flinched, but didn't object. This had been the first time either of them had been outside in a week, and Yugi felt particularly exposed and vulnerable, like there was a red target on his back that Marik was surely following. He even tightened his grip on Yami's hand, noting how the simple gesture made Yami smile. The small grin made something familiar warm Yugi's insides. Yami led him a block or two to a large convenience store. Yugi looked up at Yami questioningly, but Yami only smiled again. Yami told Yugi to fetch a basket, and Yugi did so, rejoining Yami on the snack aisle. Yami filled the basket with various things—a tub of ice cream, some plastic bowls and spoons, and many other items that didn't quite make since to Yugi. Nonetheless, Yami finally paid for all the stuff, and they began to return to the apartment. Yugi was especially baffled now.

"I thought—"

"Our first real date is going to be a bit more unconventional, Little One," Yami said as they arrived. Yami slid his ID card, arm easily lugging around the two bags of groceries, and they gained access inside. They quietly took the elevator back up to his room, and Yami told Yugi to go wait in the bedroom while he "set up." Again, Yugi did as he was told. As he sat on the bed, he wondered what Yami could possibly have planned with the wares he had bought. Since it was a bit past six now, Yugi had assumed they would just go to dinner or something. He smiled to himself, the expression feeling foreign and unnatural on his face. He should have known that Yami would rebuff the idea of a traditional date. Even when they seemed to be worlds apart, Yami was going to great lengths to make him smile. Yugi didn't deserve Yami.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Yami came for Yugi, holding out his hand. Yugi curiously took it as they stepped into the dark hallway. There were no lights on now except for a ring of candles Yami had lit. they smelled of vanilla. When they arrived in the living room, Yugi had to gasp. Yami had pushed aside the coffee table, and in its place he had constructed a tent of sorts out of sheer white bed sheets. On the floor of the tent, he had laid out a bunch of throw pillows. Before the tent, there were two plastic bowls—one filled with vanilla ice cream and the other filled with chocolate—and a spread of toppings for them to choose from, including nuts, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, candies, and of course sprinkles. It was like their own private ice cream parlor. Yugi beamed, looking up to Yami, who gestured for him to go lay down and build his sundae. Yugi plopped down excitedly within the tent, picking up his chocolate ice cream bowl and adding a bit of each topping, but extra sprinkles. Yami joined him, just spreading a bit of chocolate syrup and a cherry for good measure. They veiled themselves inside the tent as Yami pulled down the one of the sheets to cover the entrance. They were in their own little world now.

"This…this is really nice, Yami. I wasn't expecting this."

"I've missed you, Yugi. I've missed seeing that smile on your face," Yami said, pointing. Yugi brought his hand to his face, as if he hadn't even realized he was smiling. Sure enough, he was. "I've been worried about you."

"I-I know," Yugi said, his smile disappearing as he spooned up some of his sundae. "It's just—"

"You needn't explain, Little One. Enjoy your treat." Yugi smiled thankfully. They continued to eat in a silence that was not nearly as uncomfortable as it had been all week, each sneaking shy glances at the other every once in a while. "It's funny," Yami suddenly began, "that ice cream brought us together once, and it's doing the same thing again tonight."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. He had reduced his sundae to nothing but the cherry, picking it up nimbly and separating it from the stem with his teeth. Yami chuckled warmly and set his own empty bowl down. He sighed, and Yugi knew that the talk they had been avoiding was coming. Yami scooted closer to him, and for once, Yugi leaned into his touch. His skin bristled at the contact, but Yugi forced himself to quell the sensation, reminding himself that this was his Yami, the person who had risked his life more than once to help him.

"Yugi, I want you to know how…broken I felt after that night." Yugi listened carefully. He didn't want to talk about this, but if not now, when? He needed to for his own saneness. "I want you to know that you're not alone in this, that seeing you in the situation you were in made me feel something I have never felt before. Useless. Helpless. You will never know how sorry I am for not being there to protect you."

"You're sorry? Yami, I don't blame you," Yugi said, shaking his head. "I don't blame you because you did nothing wrong. You came for me. You've taken care of me." Yugi felt tears coming, but he forcefully blinked them away. "I…I think I was half-expecting you to leave afterwards. I wouldn't blame you for that afterwards. I wouldn't blame you for walking away and never looking back."

"You thought I would leave you?" Yami asked incredulously.

Yugi nodded. "I don't know why you're here. I don't know why you're doing this, taking care of me, I mean. I'm not…I'm not who you met that day on the sidewalk. I'm not who you fell in love with. I'm d-dirty, so dirty."

"Yugi…"

"Do you want to know why I spend so much time in the bathtub at night? Half of the time, I'm trying to scrub away this filthiness I feel down to my very soul. I scrub so hard that my skin turns red and raw. When I'm not scrubbing, I'm trying to convince myself not to just lay down and breathe in the water—let it fill my lungs so that I won't _feel_ this pain anymore," Yugi said, his words spewing out fast. "No matter how much I clean, I can still _feel_ him, you know? I can feel his hands and his mouth and his…I can't get _clean_." Yugi hugged himself close. "How can you love me still? How can you love me when I'm so dirty?"

Yami hesitantly situated Yugi in his lap, somewhat pleased to see that Yugi hadn't fought him or flinched. He wrapped strong arms around him, and nuzzled his neck. "I love you because nothing has changed about you, Yugi. I didn't fall in love with your body. I wasn't attracted to you because I thought you were some sinless virgin." Yami explained softly. "I knew you were a perfectly flawed human with beautiful eyes and the heart of a warrior. That's what made me fall in love."

"Well, if you thought I was 'flawed' before, I can only imagine what you think now."

"No, Little One, that's not what I meant. Your flaws…they make you beautiful. They make you human. For instance," Yami laced their fingers together. "I know you like to sleep with a light on. You think that makes you weak. It doesn't, Yugi. Did you ever consider that your aversion to the dark was due to the fact that you are such a light soul? You are goodness and kindness and forgiveness and happiness and joy, everything that darkness isn't. You bring light to my world, Yugi, and I wish you could see you the way I see you."

"I used to be all those things," Yugi snorted. "Marik…he changed me."

"Marik hurt you, but you didn't lay down and die. You didn't give up on life. This past week you've shown more strength than I've ever seen. I couldn't do what you did. You didn't let it beat you, Yugi. I am so very proud of you."

Yugi took this in slowly. "I..I didn't think of it that way," he muttered. "I just…I'm scared. I wanted…you to be my first, Yami. I wanted you to be my first everything." Yugi finally let the tears fall. "Marik took that away from me, from us. I just don't want you to leave me."

"Where would I go? Our moment together will be magical, and I could never leave you Yugi. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm not mortified or disgusted. You're perfect to me. No one can change that."

Yugi freely sobbed into Yami's chest now, and Yami gladly embraced him, kissing the top of his head. He rubbed his back soothingly as Yugi continued to cry into him. He was about to kiss Yugi's head again, when Yugi unexpectedly tilted his head up to say something. Their lips met suddenly, without warning, and Yugi felt electricity shoot up his spine. They lingered, neither knowing what to do until Yami threw caution to the wind and moved his lips against Yugi's. Yugi's eyes slipped closed and his arms encircled Yami's neck, pulling him close. Somewhere in the back of his head, he was reminded of his rape, but it was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure and bliss that only Yami could provide. The pain became a dull throbbing in the extremities of his mind, and he relaxed fully against Yami. Yami noticed something had changed—Yugi had gone from being stiff in his arms to almost melting in them—and he took this opportunity to pull Yugi down on top of him. Unused to being in this slightly dominant position straddling Yami's waist, Yugi hesitated, but Yami smiled at him encouragingly. He leaned down and kissed him deeply and tenderly, trying to force all the love that he had been suppressing for the past week into one gesture. They were both crying now, tears falling without restraint. Yugi welcomed the tears. They cleansed the soul. He had been holding it all in for what seemed like a long time, and he willed the doors to his emotions open so that he could feel free again. Yami moaned beneath him, though it sounded desperate and thankful at the same time. Yugi couldn't imagine what all of this must have felt like on his side—having to watch the love of your life slip away and not being able to help. Yami clawed frantically at his back, trying to pull Yugi even closer to him. It had been a while since they had even hugged, and this was like Heaven. Absolute Heaven. Neither of them dare moved to anything more sexual than this, for this was enough. Just being close to one another and touching and feeling each other after so long was enough. They both paused for breath, staring at each other with wide, adoring eyes. Yami reached up and touched Yugi's cheek gently.

"I love you, Yugi."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! ^.^ So I can't believe we're here at chapter SIXTEEN. That just blows me away. In this chapter…well, things don't go as planned. I don't want to give anything away, so I'll just let you read. It's short, but necessary. ;)**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 16:

The following week, Yami grudgingly allowed Yugi to return to school. They both had missed a full week, and Yugi didn't want to get too far behind in his work. Moreover, his grandfather was starting to worry himself sick, and Yugi knew he had to return home to ease the concern. The weekend between their date and the start of the school week had helped Yugi feel much better, and although he still had bad dreams, the emptiness he was feeling was starting to lessen. He talked more—even initiated conversations—ate until he was full, and all thoughts of suicide had dissolved. He felt the blaze within his soul slowly returning. With his return to school and home came a significantly more overprotective Yami. He insisted that Yugi never be alone when he couldn't keep his eyes on him. For instance, he wanted Yugi to sit in the front row of all his classes so that he would always be seen, and if he had to use the bathroom, Yami asked that Yugi wait until lunch or in between classes when Yami could be with him. Yami was at the gameshop bright and early to walk him to school, and waiting outside his physics class at the end of the day to walk him home. He stayed in the shop with him until bedtime, and even then he would pretend to leave—waving goodbye to Yugi's grandpa as he strolled out the door—and walk around to the side of shop and sneak back up to Yugi's room through his window. They would lay in bed together throughout the night, Yugi asleep on his chest and Yami keeping a watchful eye. When Yugi awakened, Yami let Yugi get dressed for school, sneaking back out of the window and circling around to the front door as if he had been gone the whole night.

It was exhausting on Yami's part and slightly suffocating on Yugi's part, but Yugi understood the reasons behind his behavior. It was slightly endearing that Yami would go to such lengths to make sure what happened before didn't happen again, though he suspected that a great part of Yami's actions were driven by his own pain. Even though Yugi had gradually started to readjust after the incident, Yami would never fully forgive himself no matter how much Yugi protested and remained adamant that it was not his fault. It was frustrating that Yami could offer such encouraging words of comfort to Yugi, but could not seem to find comfort himself. Consequently, Yugi endured the lack of space and privacy. Besides, he enjoyed the feeling of Yami's strong arms around him as he drifted off to sleep. He helped keep the nightmares away.

As that second week after their return began to come to a close, Yugi could see that Yami was becoming irritated that Marik had yet to show his face. He was becoming paranoid, adamant that Marik was toying with them and watching their every move. Yami was exhausted. It was as if their roles had reversed. He rarely ate and barely slept, and although he continued to be loving and affectionate, he was often irritable. His patience had thinned to almost nothing, and anyone who even appeared threatening to Yugi was dealt with without hesitation. It was getting ridiculous to Yugi, and he knew he would have to say something soon. As they were walking home hand-in-hand, Yugi decided it was now or never.

"Yami?" he said firmly. "I think we need to talk."

"About?" Yami said tersely.

"You've been acting really weird lately, and I think you just need to talk to someone. You know I'm always here to listen, right?"

"I know, Little One. There is nothing to talk about, for there is nothing bothering me."

"Well, I think there is," Yugi insisted. "You never sleep or eat and you always shadow me everywhere I go. If someone even looks at me wrong, you lose it."

Yami slowed his pace. "I don't need sleep. I don't need food," he explained almost snappily, as if he had mentioned this several times before. "As for my 'shadowing' you, I would think that you would be pleased that I'm trying to protect you."

"I am, Yami," Yugi said, releasing Yami's hand. "I appreciate it, I do. I'm just worried about you. You're so tired all the time, and when we're together, you're looking over your shoulder all the time."

Yami sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The only thing making me tired is this conversation."

Yugi jumped back as if he had been slapped. "Excuse me for worrying about you. I'm only saying that you're being a little…controlling. It's not that I don't understand, Yami. It's just difficult sometimes. I can't even go to the bathroom by myself."

"Do you _want_ Marik to get to you again? Do you _want_ to be kidnapped?" Yami asked angrily, his hands balled into fists.

"That's not what I'm saying, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, recoiling at Yami's words. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Well, they can't," Yami said definitively. "Not until I catch and kill Marik."

"Is this even about catching Marik anymore?" Yugi asked indignantly, crossing his arms. "Or is this about you?"

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to kill him because of what he did, or are you just trying to fix whatever it is he broke inside of you? I'm not sure I can tell the difference anymore."

Yami's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm doing this so that we can live peacefully," he said, his voice low. "Let's not forget who got kidnapped in the first place."

Ouch, that stung. Yugi started to say something, but stopped. He felt angry tears rim his eyes. He turned his head from Yami, who either was too prideful to apologize or simply did not care enough to at all. He stared furiously down at Yugi, his own arms crossed. "If that's how you really feel…then I don't need you to protect me."

Yami snorted. "You don't know what you need."

"Yes I do," Yugi said, uncrossing his arms. "I don't need _you_." With that, he ran the rest of the two blocks home. He half-expected Yami to stop him or at least follow him, and he had to admit that in the back of his head, he wish he had; yet, when he got to the front door, he was alone and he ran up to his room and threw himself on his bed. The tears soaked through his pillow and sobs shook his body.

He was never aware of a pair of amused eyes watching his every move.

* * *

**Yes, I'm ending it there. Nice and short. haha, but you know me. I'll update again soon! ^.^**

**-Mystie **


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I think to make up for such a short little chapter, I have to post a longer one now. ^.^ haha. We're so close to 100 reviews! That's my goal. Let me know what you think!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 17:

Yugi awakened the next morning with dried tear streaks on his face and a slightly damp pillow. He was slightly confused at first until the heavy cloud of drowsiness lifted and he remembered what had occurred. He had cried himself to sleep, full of conflicting emotions. On one hand, he was hurt and angry with Yami for the dispute—Yami was acting beyond stubborn and cruel, and that was a side of him Yugi had never seen. It made him wonder if he had been so blinded by Yami's charm and enchanting allure that he had failed to see how unkind and harsh he could be. Had he fallen in love with the idea of being in love? On the other hand, he understood that Yami had been short-tempered and hotheaded for the past two weeks, and perhaps Yugi had just added to that by questioning his motives. He knew Yami wanted what was best for him, but he could not get past the argument. Yami's had spat out such hurtful words like daggers in Yugi's heart, and Yugi did not know how to go about reconciling…if Yami even wanted to reconcile at all. After all, he hadn't followed him home. He hadn't called to apologize or discuss what had happened. Maybe he was glad to be rid of Yugi. That meant he wouldn't have to stress and work so hard protecting him. Besides…how could someone as powerful and debonair as the Immortal Yami ever truly be attracted to a clumsy, insecure human like himself?

Yugi sighed, sitting up straight on his bed. He half-wanted to stay in bed all day and feel sorry for himself, but he knew that would do him no good. He had been alone before Yami, and he knew how to handle being alone again. He loved Yami with every ounce of his heart and soul, but if Yami wanted to stay apart, then what could he do? He had never known how long this would last—though he had hoped forever—and he should have never gotten accustomed to the idea that Yami loved him and would never leave him. It was silly. Everyone in his life had left him or hurt him, so why should Yami be held to any other expectation? Yugi stood up and walked like a zombie to the bathroom. He took a shower, hoping he would feel refreshed and revitalized, but his heart still hung lifelessly like a dead weight in his chest. His heart had once been bruised, battered, and kicked, but Yami's love had been like a Band-Aid for all the wounds and abrasions. He was starting to heal. Now that he didn't have Yami or his love, the scab had been reopened, and he felt as if he was bleeding from the inside. At least…at least he felt _something_. The pain was a proof that he had undoubtedly been in love, that love really existed. At least he felt pain instead of nothingness.

Yugi dressed quickly, heading down the hall to find the one person who had never left him—his Grandpa. If anyone could cheer him up at all, it was him. Though the older man didn't quite know the extent of his and Yami's former relationship, he knew that they cared a great deal about one another. He and Yami hadn't been apart in over a month, and Grandpa even got into the habit of setting the table for three for dinner, assuming that Yami would always be joining them. Grandpa had adored Yami, though Yugi suspected that he would have adored anyone that pulled Yugi out of his depression. He found him in his bedroom, folding clothes and placing them snugly in a brown, leather suitcase. He was leaving for a dig in Egypt in a few hours, and would be gone for two or so weeks. There was classical music pumping out of his ancient record player in the corner of the room. Grandpa was a man who didn't need much, and while he appreciated how newer innovations made life easier, he still appreciated the things he had been brought up on. The record player was one of those things. Yugi had saved up funds from working in the shop during the last Christmas season to buy him a more updated mp3 player, and though Grandpa had accepted it with excitement and gratitude, it hadn't been touched since. Yugi didn't mind. He knew Grandpa was stuck in his ways, and he appreciated his wisdom and old-world charm. Grandpa noticed him immediately as he entered, seeming to detect the sadness in his face.

"What's wrong, my boy? You seem down," he asked, gesturing for Yugi to take a seat on his bed. "You came in yesterday after school and went straight to bed. I came to get you for dinner, but you were fast asleep."

Yugi sat down. "Yeah, sorry, Grandpa. I guess I wasn't feeling all that great."

"Would that have anything to do with Yami?" Yugi cocked his head to the side, surprised at the older man's perceptiveness.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Grandpa began as he placed another article of clothing tightly in the suitcase, "I haven't seen you this blue since before you and Yami started spending time together. I figure you two must have had a fight or something."

Yugi sighed. "It's a little more complicated than that, but yes."

"Complicated, because you two were more than friends?" Grandpa asked casually, not meeting Yugi's eyes as he carried on his task. Yugi hesitated, so he continued. "Yugi, I've raised you since you were a toddler. I see the way he looks at you, how you look at him." Grandpa smiled. "I don't know why you hid it from me. I'm old, not blind."

"I wasn't trying to hide it," Yugi said, realizing that it was all out in the open now anyway. "It happened so fast. We never really talked about it—about our relationship, I mean. It wasn't black and white. One day we were friends, the next we were more." Yugi shook his head. "It wasn't some crush that I wanted to come home and brag about. It was more, and I never found the need to put what we had into words."

Grandpa nodded. "I can't help but notice that you keep saying 'was.'"

"That's because we had a fight yesterday. I don't think we can recover from it, Grandpa. I don't know what to do. I've given him my all. How can you just take it all back?" Yugi asked, his voice breaking. Grandpa joined him on the bed, patting his back.

"Why would you want to? You love him, Yugi. If circumstances were different, I would tell you that it was just puppy love, that guys come and go and that you would be okay, but I see in your eyes that you love him. You still do, and I believe what you feel is true."

"But I'm not sure that he feels the same, not anymore. I said horrible things, Grandpa."

"I have no doubt that you both did," Grandpa said. "But I think you're so used to rejection and pain that you're assuming that Yami is like everyone else. I wasn't lying when I said that I liked him, Yugi. I trust him around you. I trust him with your heart. Maybe it's time that you start doing the same."

* * *

Two hours later, Yugi was embracing his grandfather as he climbed into a cab to leave for the airport. Yugi had promised him that he would try to reconcile with Yami later. Grandpa seemed pleased. Yugi waved to him until the cab disappeared around the corner. He dropped his shoulders, a bit deflated. It had been a while since he had been alone in the house, and in his current emotional state, he wasn't sure he wanted to be. He returned to the gameshop and sat on the sofa, his thoughts trailing to Yami. He could just call him and get it over with, but this was a conversation he wanted to have in person. He wanted to see the emotions in Yami's eyes and the truth in his expression. A phone call was too inhibitive for the situation. The thought of walking to his apartment, however, seemed too forward to him. He was never the one to make the first move or to take the reins without a guide. But if he knew Yami—and he did—then he would be too prideful to make the first move. If Yugi wanted to make amends, he would have to initiate the process.

He stood, preparing to grab his door key and make his way into the city. He noted the small wad of cash Grandpa had left on the counter and a note instructing him to use it for emergencies only. He smiled to himself briefly. Well, it was now or never. He was about to step outside, when he heard a noise upstairs. It was familiar. It was the sound he had grown so used to when Yami would scale the side of his house and hop through his window, his feet landing gracefully but heavily on the carpeted floor. Yugi hummed. It appeared he had been wrong after all. Yami _did_ want to patch things up, and must have come so that they could talk. It was odd that he didn't just come to the front door, but he was probably so used to entering the home this way that it had become second nature.

"Yami?" Yugi called up the stairs. No response. That was odd. He climbed the stairs, heading into his open bedroom door. "Yami? You don't have to hide. Grandpa's not here and—" Yugi paused. There was no one around. His window was open, but there was no sign of Yami. Yugi's heart skipped a beat. He suddenly had a very bad feeling. He turned to run back downstairs, but was ran face first into a hard chest as two large hands whipped out to grab his wrists.

"Hello, Yugi. Long time no see."

* * *

The fight with his little one had left Yami in pieces. At first, he was pissed. He didn't even bother to chase after Yugi to make sure he at least made it home safely. His emotions were so out of whack that he had done something he hadn't done in years that night. He had hunted. He had hunted a human down like an animal and drained him of his life force. It was innate, and Yami was surprised how natural and _right_ it had felt as that first drop of blackened red liquid hit his tongue. His first intentions were not to fully empty the human, rather to weaken him to unconsciousness so that he may get his fill; yet, Yami had not been able to stop himself. It was so good. Besides, he had made sure that the human he pursued was the lowest scum he could find. All afternoon, he had witnessed the man sell drugs to young teens, steal an elderly lady's purse, and drink himself into a stupor that night at a bar. He had attacked him in an alleyway when the older man was about to molest an innocent girl. The girl had been begging him to stop, and Yami was suddenly brought back to the night when he had seen Marik doing the same to Yugi. He saw red, and for that, the man paid with his life. His blood had had the faintest hint of alcohol in it, and Yami couldn't help but feel like he had done Domino a favor.

The following day, however, Yami's anger had subsided, and he was disappointed in himself for letting his temper get the best of him. He had said awful things to Yugi. He had broken his promise that he would never hurt him. He had picked up the phone multiple times to call Yugi, but had always thought better of it. What would he say? 'Sorry for breaking your heart'? 'I apologize for blaming you for getting kidnapped'? That wouldn't do. He needed to see Yugi. He needed to apologize in person. If Yugi never wanted to see him again, so be it. He couldn't blame him. At least he would know that he tried the best he could. Yami took a quick shower and dressed, fixing his hair in the mirror. Not only had he offended Yugi, he had left him completely unprotected throughout the night. Yami vowed that even if Yugi decided that he wanted nothing to do with him, he would keep watch over him, at least until he finally dealt with Marik. He'd keep his distance, of course, but he wouldn't allow Marik to get his hands on him again.

Yami left his apartment towards the gameshop. His worry lingered in the back of his head, but Yami forced himself to relax. It would do no good to worry himself to death, but he did pick up speed. Only when the gameshop was in view did he slow down, suddenly a bit nervous. He still didn't know what he would say to Yugi. How could one apologize properly for crushing the heart of someone they were supposed to love? He approached the door slowly and knocked on it. He waited patiently, but no one came. He knocked harder, and the door screeched open. Oops. He must've knocked too hard. Nonetheless, he opened the door fully, looking around. The lights were on, but no one was around. He let himself in, closing the door behind him.

"Hello? Mr. Motou? Yugi?" he called out. There still was no response. He walked through the living room, a small handwritten note catching his attention. He picked it up, scanning it briefly. So Grandpa was gone for a while on a dig. That would explain why the shop was closed on what Yugi had once described as its busiest day. That didn't explain, however, where Yugi was. "Yugi?" he called up the stairs. He ascended them, looking from left to right. The bathroom door was wide open, so he wasn't there. Maybe he was just napping. Yami opened the bedroom door, surprised to find it empty, too. Yami frowned. It was unlike Yugi to leave the shop without locking the door. He felt a slight breeze, noticing for the first time that the window was wide open. Something was wrong. Yugi wouldn't leave it open if he was leaving somewhere. "Yugi? Yugi where are you?!" He began to get frantic, searching the closet and under the bed. He was about to leave and start his own search when he spotted another note on Yugi's desk. He snatched it up, somehow knowing that this one wasn't from Grandpa.

_Catch me if you can, Pharaoh. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Yayyyy, another chapter. ^.^ I'm posting this rather than waiting until tomorrow because (well, besides my blatant lack of self-control) I may or may not be near my laptop to post it tomorrow. So I'm hoping that this will hold you all over until I get back. Then again, I still may be able to get to my computer, so you may still get a chapter anyway tomorrow. Haha. (Come to think of it, it may be Thursday already to some of you…) Fingers crossed! Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 18:

"You're wasting your time, Marik," Yugi said angrily as Marik tied his hands behind his back. He had him tied stiffly to an old chair. "Yami and I…he won't come after me."

Marik smiled. "Oh? And why is that, Little Yugi?"

Yugi closed his eyes sadly. "I no longer have anything to offer him. He doesn't care about me anymore." Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh. He didn't know how Yami felt, for he never got the chance to talk to him. Marik had kidnapped him again and brought him to a strange, dark place with an unfinished roof. Marik didn't need to know that, though. Maybe if he thought that he and Yami were no longer together, he would realize he had not need to hold him captive. He put on a brave, angry front, but inside he was terrified that Marik would violate him again. It seemed that he fed off of Yugi's fear, as if he got some sort of orgasmic gratification from seeing Yugi squirm. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction this time around. He would continue to put on this fearless façade.

"Hm, well I beg to differ," Marik said, pulling the rope tightly into a taut knot. "I'm very aware of your little scuffle yesterday, but I think your favorite Immortal still cares very much for you, and if I'm right, he'll find my note and track me down to rescue you." Yugi swallowed. "Only this time, I'll have a surprise for him."

"You're wrong," Yugi insisted, still hell-bent on convincing Marik. "He hates me…and..and I hate him!" The lie scorched tongue as they passed through his lips. He knew he wasn't very convincing, especially to a psychotic vampire who had obviously been stalking him. Marik only chuckled. He stood behind Yugi, his hands gripping the back of the chair. He leaned down and sniffed Yugi's hair.

"Mm, well, if you're right, then my plan will fall to pieces," he said as Yugi cringed at the invasion of his space. "But I'm betting on the alternative."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Silly little _human_," Marik mocked. "You're not only the bait—you're the entire plan." Yugi gasped. "Shh, don't worry. It is my full intention to keep you alive."

"Why?" Marik made a clicking sound with his tongue, circling around the chair to squat before Yugi.

"Oh, _Little One_, my vendetta is not against you. You were simply caught in the middle. Your Yami cost me a once in a lifetime opportunity many millennia ago."

Yugi shook his head. "It wasn't your right to have his throne! Yami was the rightful Pharaoh—not you! You tried to have him killed," Yugi smirked despite the situation. "It backfired in your face." Before the smirk had the time to disappear, Marik had whipped him across the face with his hand. Yugi cried out, his cheek stinging from the impact.

"My intention was to keep you alive, Little Yugi, not to make you happy but to have my own personal fuck toy. But heed this warning—I don't need your heart to be beating in order to screw you senseless." Marik put on his own intimidating smirk. "_Again_."

* * *

Leaving Yugi alone and entering a much smaller room within the building, Marik was feeling anxious. After thousands of years and a century-long imprisonment, he would finally get his retribution on the person he despised most. He had chosen his stage carefully. An abandoned, half-finished building lay in the midst of an old construction site. The building had never been completed, and many hallways led to a dead end. There were no working lights, and there were random holes throughout the ten and a half stories of floor. He had chosen such a decrepit building on the off-chance that Yami or Yugi tried something sneaky, such as an escape. They wouldn't get far in this building without trouble. He had to take all precautions necessary. This was the night. This was the night he would finally win.

The fight between the two had not been unexpected; in fact, Marik had been anticipating it. He knew that the incident a few weeks prior would take effect eventually, and though it had not been easy to remain patient, it was well worth the headache. He had caused a rift between them, and that rift had gotten Yugi alone, which is what he was waiting for. He was beginning to think Yami would never leave Yugi's side, so when he saw his opportunity, he knew he had to act quickly. In spite of their argument, Marik knew that the two both still loved each other. Yami had always been emotional, even as a child. He had no doubt that he was still attached to the boy and would come to save him. That would be his downfall. He would lure Yami in and rather than risk his own life in a battle, he would offer him an ultimatum—his life for Yugi's. The proud and noble Immortal ruler was sure to surrender. His nobility and willingness to sacrifice had always been two of his less appealing traits. As for Yugi…well, Marik hoped it didn't come down to his murder. Yugi had fulfilled an appetite that Marik had long forgotten. But if he did have to die…c'est la vie. His first priority was ensuring Yami's death.

Oh, and his death would not be quick—that was for sure. Marik would make certain that it was only after a slow, agonizing torture that Yami was executed. These five millennia had been his own form of torture, after all. It was only fair that Yami experienced the same torment. Then, he would do whatever necessary to ensure that he took Yami's place as ruler. Yami had ruined his chances of being Pharaoh; he would make sure that he received his just desserts. It was a pity, really. If Yami had simply submitted to a quick, painless death five thousand years ago and allowed Marik to take his place as king of Egypt, his reign would have lasted but mere decades until he died as well. Now, Yami would relinquish his position as Ruler of Immortals _and_ suffer an excruciating death. This all could have been avoided, really. Marik shook his head.

Well, that was Yami's mistake, not his.

* * *

Yugi had had enough. He had absolutely had enough.

For all he knew, Yami was not coming. How would he even know to come at all? Even if he'd found the note somehow, Yugi had no idea where his state of mind was. The last words he had spoken to Yami had not been the most encouraging. If he didn't show up, Marik would be livid, and Yugi was NOT going to sit around and wait for him to take his anger out on him. He would NOT continue being a victim and some twisted sex toy for Marik to fondle. He couldn't wait around and hope that Yami would save him this time. He had to get out. Marik had made the mistake of leaving him alone in that dank room, and Yugi was taking advantage of it. He didn't know where he was; he only knew that the room he was in was unfinished and dirty. There were gaps in the floorboards and glass-less windows. The windows with glass were cracked or smashed, shards lying haphazardly along the floor. There was a good pile of glass near his feet, but he was bound so tightly, that he would never get loose enough to reach it. He scooted the chair a bit past the pile, lining up his hands and the glass. He tipped himself over to the left, falling on the ground with a soft thud. Minute pieces of glass pierced through his jacket, and Yugi winced at the pain, but made sure not to cry out. He couldn't let Marik know that he was planning an escape. He frantically stretched his fingers behind him searching for the glass pile. He found it, slightly cutting his finger, and grabbed a large shard. He turned his hand and began awkwardly slashing through his thick binds. He could feel the rope loosening ever-so-slightly, so he continued pressing on, keeping his ears open for Marik's approach. Finally the rope gave, and Yami could stand up from the chair. He worked on the thinner ropes around his hand, and when those broke, untied his feet. He almost shouted in excitement when he was completely free.

He looked around. Where the hell was he? He was free, but had no idea the way out of here, let alone the way home if he actually made it outside. He glanced out of one of the smashed windows. He was six stories up—too far for him to jump without maiming himself. There were old, rusted cranes and steam shovels spread about whatever building he was in. Otherwise, he couldn't see any signs of houses or vehicles. He sighed. It appeared that if he wanted to get out, he would have to find his way out. He began inching out of the room into the hallway on his floor, his back to the wall. He was accustomed to hiding from bullies and such at school—squeezing in impossibly small spaces or locking himself in janitors' closets—but Marik was beyond a bully. He was a psychopath. He had to be especially careful. He was met with a door halfway through the hall. He pushed the door open but was met with a dead end. He snuck back out the door and descended the stairs to his right quietly. The steps creaked beneath his feet, so he tried his best to take two at a time. When he was on the fifth floor, he released a breath and looked around. He was sure the next set of stairs was down the length of this new hallway. He began his journey, stopping midway when he sensed someone watching him.

He squinted his eyes down the hall.

And was met with a pair of ruby red eyes.

* * *

**Muhahahaha, a cliffie. ;) Feed me reviewssss. :O -**


	19. Chapter 19

**Boo! ^.^ haha. I had noooo idea people even noticed that I update daily, or that it even mattered to most of you. Oh, but I was wrong! Nonetheless, I am baaaack, with a laptop that is finally working with me now. I will restart my daily updating now that I am able to. I missed you guiiiise. Enjoy this short-ish chapter! The action starts next chapter!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 19:

Yami was running frantically—almost desperately—after finding the note in Yugi's bedroom. As he rocketed out of the city, he couldn't care less about the possibility of being seen by humans. He only cared about getting to Yugi—not only that, but getting to him fast before Marik could hurt him again. He had no doubt that Yugi was in immense danger already; Marik would undoubtedly be plotting something huge, and Yugi was regrettably caught in the middle. Yami would do whatever it took to make sure that Yugi came out of this unscathed. Marik's scent was strong, indicating that he had been here recently. Maybe Yami wouldn't be too late. He stopped before an old construction site that was blocked off with old yellow caution tape. There was a rundown structure in the midst of several busted construction vehicles. The scent was strongest here. His eyes narrowed. He could pick up on the smallest hint of Yugi as well.

Yami inhaled slowly then exhaled deeply. He had to be extremely careful, as there was surely a trap waiting just for him. If he just burst in there without any tact or thoughtfulness, it would surely end horrifically. Marik was no idiot by any means, and though every ounce of him screamed for gruesome vengeance, Yami knew that patience and discretion were necessary this time around. His and Yugi's lives depended on it. Passing the torn caution tape, he quickly but silently jogged towards the building. He only had a set amount of time to get to Yugi, as Marik would soon pick up on his scent. The front door was missing, and he stealthily tiptoed inside. The floor squealed lightly beneath him, but it was better to continue on than to stop in one place. He winced with each step, and slowly but surely made his way up the stairs until he made it to the fifth floor. He paused at the doorway, noticing he was not alone. He tensed up, prepared for a fight, but then relaxed when he saw the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes a few yards from him.

"_Yugi_!" Yami whispered. He saw the surprise in Yugi's eyes before they both sprinted towards each other, meeting in the middle of the hallway. Yami instantly picked him up in a tight embrace before setting him down and quickly checking him for any injuries. "Are you alright? Did Marik…"

"I'm fine, Yami," Yugi assured him, a small, somewhat sad smile on his face. "I'm happy that you're okay. I didn't expect to find you here." Defeated, Yami's shoulders fell. He took one of Yugi's hands and laced their fingers together.

"You didn't think I would come after you? Why would you think that, Yugi?"

"We…well, the last time I saw you, we didn't end on great terms. I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"Never, Yugi. I love you! I…everything I said was wrong. It was so very wrong of me." Yami faltered. "I was under so much stress, and I took it out on you. You were right. Hunting Marik down became some sort of obsession. Everyday it became less and less about your protection and safety and more about proving to myself that I was still a fearsome Immortal. It suddenly wasn't about just stopping Marik; it was about proving that I could in the first place." He shook his head sadly. "I didn't want to admit that you were my weakness, my Kryptonite. Now I realize that you don't make me weaker, Yugi. You make me stronger. You make me feel…human. Normal. I love you with all that I am, Yugi. I hope that you still feel the same."

Yugi smiled. "Oh, Yami…I do. I love you so much." He hugged Yami tightly, not wanting to let go. Reality suddenly sunk in, however, and he realized the situation they were in. "Yami, we have to get out of here," he said seriously, pulling back from the hug. "I freed myself when Marik left me alone, and I'm sure he'll realize it soon."

"Too late." Yugi and Yami jumped at the sudden intrusion, Yami pushing Yugi back behind him as they turned to see Marik at the end of the hallway by the stairs. Despite the situation, he was smiling. He clapped slowly at the pair, as if offering them some sort of twisted applause. "Bravo, Little Yugi. I have to admit that I was certainly not expecting you to have the balls to untie yourself and try to escape. I must not have left a very lasting impression on you during our last meeting." His lavender eyes flitted to Yami, ignoring Yugi's glare. "And Yami, that beautiful little love spiel you just spat out…that was just magnificent. You both deserve an award for your dramatics."

"Marik," Yami hissed. "I do not want to fight you! What good will come of your death? You're my uncle, and though you have done despicable things, I cannot say that I want your blood on my hands. Stop this madness!"

Marik laughed. "_My_ death? Don't you believe you're jumping the gun a bit, _nephew_?"

"Do not mistake my kindness for weakness, Marik! Just because I detest the idea of killing anything—even a creature as despicable as you—doesn't mean I will not do it to protect the person I love most!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "You're a fool, Yami," he said. "You are unfit for the position that you hold. A good ruler cannot 'detest the idea of killing'! A ruler must kill without hesitation for the better of his people! You are pathetic. Your human emotions make you weak. You are a sorry excuse for a ruler!"

"You mean like you would have been a sorry excuse of a pharaoh?" Yami teased, a smirk crossing his features as he took in Marik's furious expression. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? My 'human emotions' make me a just and empathetic ruler. Killing without reason is unnecessary, and I will not play the role of the gods! It is not my place to decide who lives and who doesn't. You are the pathetic one, Marik. You have spent your entire existence trying to execute me and anything I care about. You have done _nothing_ with your life. You're nothing but a waste of space!" Yami sighed. "I have run away from you for far too long, not out of fear but out of this twisted sense of respect I used to have for you. You were my father's only brother, and you had him killed! Then you tried to do the same to me—your own family! Despite it all, I have continued to keep you alive, hoping beyond hope that you would come to your senses and we could work on reconciling." He tightened his grip on Yugi behind him.

"I cannot continue to be so naïve. You're not my uncle. You never cared about me. You only wanted my throne. You're a _monster_. You have hurt and violated the one person who I care about most, and for that…" His eyes began to glow.

"You must be destroyed."


	20. Happy Author's Note

Hey guiiise! So after trying to get my laptop fixed yesterday (assuming it was a virus or maybe just needed a new battery) and being told that it was basically a lost cause, I went out and bought a new one! Haha, it was time. This just gave me a reason to buy it. (I had a nice little bonfire with the old one, too...) Anyway, now I can actually start continuing with my daily updates! I can't believe we're so close to 100 reviews-you guys ROCK! Keep your eyes open for an update today! (Maybe two because you guys totally deserve it!)

-Mystie


	21. Chapter 20

**FINALLY. *dun-dun-dun-DUNNNN!* That laptop was totally done. I suppose almost four years of college will do that to a piece of technology. Haha, but now I have a brand new one, and I can FINALLY continue. Thanks for being patient! *applauds* You guys are awesome. ^.^ Enjoy!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 20:

Yugi was pushed roughly backwards as Yami took off like a bolt of lightning towards Marik. He landed on his backside against a wall that was missing a few bricks. The two were a blur of glowing attacks and grunts of pain. Both of their eyes were as black and blank as tar, and neither of the Immortals was showing any signs of surrendering. Their strength was pretty evenly matched, and Yugi knew that the fight would come down to endurance and the will to survive. He felt useless just having to sit back and watch, but what could he do? He was only human. Getting anywhere near either of the two could be deadly, as red and purple spasms of immense power were surrounded them and assaulted the building around them. Windows shattered simply from the colossal amount of energy the pair emitted, and shards of glass crunched beneath their feet as they each tried to get the upper hand. If he were to get in the way, Yami could accidentally misfire an attack and hurt him. Besides, Yugi didn't want to get anywhere near Marik's line of vision; he had a feeling the wicked man would not be opposed to using him as a human shield to make Yami falter.

A few minutes in, Yami began to slowly dominate the brawl. He was younger and therefore the slightest bit faster, and he used this to his advantage. In three quick movements, he struck Marik in the throat, chest, and groin to stun him. Before he could stand, Marik was wrapped in that same pulsing, blood red glow that Yugi had seen that night at the park and thrown violently through the wall opposite of Yugi. He fell five stories to the ground outside and landed with a sickening crunch on his back. Yami stood at the edge where the wall used to stand, staring down at the motionless body down on the ground, his eyes still black. Yugi slowly joined him, standing behind Yami and grabbing the back of his shirt. The air was eerily still now. Marik looked dead. He was laying in the center of a ring of construction vehicles, eyes tightly closed and mouth slight agape. Yugi shook his head. He had never seen a dead body before, and though he hated Marik for all that he had done, he couldn't help but still despise the idea of murder.

"Is..is he…?"

"I don't know," Yami said firmly, not taking his eyes off the body. "He landed pretty hard. I have to make sure. I will not let him disappear again. I have to ensure that he can't hurt anyone again. I have to kill him."

"Y-Yami…"

"Stay here, Yugi. Don't move." With that, Yami leapt gracefully down from the edge of the building to the ground, inching towards the body slowly like a predator stalking its prey. He wouldn't take any chances. Yugi's heart hammered against his ribcage as he watched from above. Yami was scowling as he advanced, his body wrapped in the threatening glow in preparation to attack. Time seemed to slow down, and Yugi swallowed thickly. Yami was maybe five feet away now, and Marik had still made no sign that he was alive. Yami finally reached him, standing above the body with his shoulders still hunched aggressively and eyes still black. There was no response. Yami kneeled down bit by bit, until he was squatting inches from his face.

Marik's eyes shot open.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, trying to warn him somehow. Luckily Yami's reflexes were sharp, and he dodged the stream of purple-colored energy that emitted from Marik's eyes. Yami rolled to the side, narrowly evading having a hole burned through his skull. He was about to mock Marik for missing, when he heard a cry from behind him. He turned sharply, looking up in horror. The attack wasn't meant for him. It was meant for Yugi!

"Yugi!" Yami shrieked. Marik's attack had landed just inches from Yugi onto the wall next to him. The intensity and tremor caused Yugi to fall, and he would have plummeted to his death if he hadn't been able to grab the edge of the floor. He was dangling five stories off the ground from a floor that was quickly beginning to collapse under his grip. Yugi tried to adjust his hold so that he could desperately claw his way back up, but his movements only caused the floorboards to crack even more, and they snapped, sending him down to the ground. Yugi released a horrified scream and closed his eyes, ready for the pain to wrack his small body.

The pain never came.

Forgetting Marik in a millisecond, Yami shot like a bullet to catch him. Yugi landed forcibly in Yami's arms, and Yami released a small grunt from the weight. Yugi's eyes fluttered open, and he was shocked when he was met with concerned cerise eyes that were shiny with tears. Yami lowered him the ground, kneeling beside him. He checked Yugi for injuries quickly, his hands slightly shaking. Finding none, he pulled him into a hug, his back to the forgotten Marik. Both of them were trembling and breathing hard now, and Yugi whispered shaky, slightly unintelligible words of gratitude into Yami's neck. Yami continued holding him, realizing how close he had come to watching Yugi plunge five stories to his death. He pulled back, and Yugi realized for the first time that his shirt was wet from Yami's tears.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked softly. Yugi nodded, not trusting his own voice. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest now, and he could barely hear over the drumming in his ears. The weird part was, even in the midst of his fear in those few seconds where he was sure he was about to die, he was strangely appeased knowing that at least the attack had missed Yami…at least Yami's life would have been spared. Truth be told, Yugi would trade his life for Yami's without a second thought. That knowledge was only confirmed now. Something moved in his peripheral vision, and he shifted his eyes behind Yami to where Marik was. In their distress, they had seemingly forgotten all about the evil Immortal, and that seemed to be Marik's plan to begin with. The attack wasn't meant for Yugi, either. It was supposed to be a distraction. A deep, plum-colored ball of energy with black crackling bolts of lightning encircling it was charging in Marik's hands. Yugi watched in petrified dread, unable to form the words to warn Yami, whose back was facing Marik. Marik released the intense orb of power and sent it flying towards the two. Yugi did the only thing he could. He forcefully shoved Yami out of the way, leaving him completely vulnerable and in direct path of the attack.

The last thing he heard was Yami's terrified cry before his small body violently convulsed from hundreds of volts of electricity.

* * *

**Yes, yes. Evil Mystie, I know. ^.^ **


	22. Chapter 21

**So a late update, but an update nonetheless. ^.^ You guys flooded me with reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much! I think it's time I give you guys the revenge you've been craving. Enjoy!**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 21:

Yami watched through tear-clouded eyes as Yug's body jolted unnaturally and crumbled to the ground lifelessly like a rag doll. It had all happened so fast; Yugi didn't even have time to cry out from the pain. Yami released an uncharacteristic sob, falling to his little one's side and scooping him up in his arms. His skin was cold, even against Yami's own icy skin, and besides the shallowest of heartbeats, he gave no sign of life. He struggled to take in breaths, as if his lungs had withered and he was trying to inhale through a tube. Bright red blisters were beginning to materialize on his skin through his shredded clothing. Yami carefully tightened his hold, using a hand to softly cup Yugi's cheek. This couldn't be real. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be easy. He was brought out of his shock when he heard deep laughter from yards away. His head snapped up as his eyes locked onto Marik, who seemed delighted at what he had done.

"You _monster_! Look at what you have done to him!" Yami barked, his voice cracking.

Marik cocked an eyebrow, a smirk plastered on his face. "What _I_ have done? No, no, Yami. This is entirely of your own doing." Yami glared, though couldn't find any words. "You chose to fall in love with a feeble, little human. You knew the risks." Marik hummed. "Now look at him. Look at what you've done." Yami turned back to Yugi, his tears falling onto his rounded cheeks. He was just barely clinging to life. Marik couldn't be right. This couldn't be his own fault. He couldn't help who he loved.

"You…you're wrong, Marik." Yami gently laid Yugi back on the ground and got to his own feet, his head down so that his bangs cast shadows on his face and covered his eyes. "I love him. He's my whole existence." His body began to glow with the intensity of a dozen suns. Marik had to shield his eyes. "You will never know that feeling, Marik. You will never fall in love because you're a selfish, insane, foolish old man. You will never know what it feels like to have someone love you for who you are instead of _what_ you are." His eyes locked onto Marik's. "Because _what_ you are is a monstrosity and an embarrassment to our family name. I will do what I should have done many millennia ago. I will destroy you."

Yami became lost within his own light as he released every ounce of power he could muster up. He had never done this before, but innately knew that he could. It was as if he himself was an enormous, radiant flare of red and black. It was draining—having every scrap of energy sucked from within and converted to a visible force—but Yami would endure it to make sure that Marik never bothered him or Yugi again. Marik watched in stunned silence, wrapped in Yami's signature red glow paralyzed. Finally Yami reached the edge, and he relinquished control with a pained shout. The light shot upwards and outwards, shaking the building behind them and making it fully collapse to chunks of brick, wood, and glass. The ground shook and cracked as if Yami was releasing some sort of earthquake, and anyone within a mile of them would have heard the deep rumbling of the earth. Yami focused the energy towards one target—Marik. It erupted from his body and snaked its way in Marik's direction, striking and immersing him in light that scorched his skin and singed his hair. He couldn't escape it—he could only let out a feral screech as every inch of him was engulfed in light that burned with the strength and heat of twelve suns. Yami watched through squinted eyes as Marik dropped to the ground limply in a broken heat. He approached him slowly. He was bloodied and laying in an unnatural angle. His skin had been seared off in large patches all over his body, the enflamed muscle protruding through in some areas and ivory white bones jutting out in others. His once white blonde hair was soaked crimson, though it too had been charred off in sporadic areas about his scalp. The white of one of his eyes was red, the lilac pupil appearing to be swimming in some sort of bloody pool. The other was purple and swollen shut. Yami stood over him as Marik strained to speak.

"Y-Yami, d-don't do this," he managed out. He paused to swallow a gob of his own blood, his teeth stained red. "We're family, a-after all." Yami's eyes widened crazily. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle…?"

Yami didn't even dignify the question with a response. Instead, he lifted his foot and brought it down forcefully on Marik's throat, not easing off the pressure until he heard the satisfying crunch beneath his boot that indicated that he had snapped Marik's neck, killing him instantly. He removed his foot, looking down at the corpse of his only uncle. No, he wasn't family. The good memories he had of Marik were from thousands of years ago when he was a child. Even then, were those memories even genuine? Had Marik ever truly cared about him? Yami doubted it. He had always been after his father's throne, and Yami only regretted that he hadn't seen the betrayal coming before his father had died. He shook his head. In a way, he owed the wicked man. If he hadn't been turned into an Immortal, he would have been long dead by now, and he never would have met Yugi. Yami returned to his unconscious Yugi, gently lifting him to his back. Marik's attack had been devastating, especially on Yugi's mortal body, but not fatal. It held no more voltage or power than a lightning strike. It had certainly hurt nonetheless, and Yugi would need rest and a great deal of TLC. He contemplated rushing him to a hospital, but thought better of it. He had no idea how he would explain how Yugi had gotten electrocuted in the first place, and the doctors would offer him no better treatment than he himself could. As he raced home, he wondered briefly when or if Marik's body would be found. The area had been long abandoned, and Yami involuntarily shivered at the thought of Marik's corpse lying out there alone. He instantly shook it off. He was no longer his concern. In fact, his only concern was the light bundle on his back. Still, it felt weird that after millennia of assassination attempts, it was all over. He would never see Marik again.

Finally, he reached his apartment, leaping up to the open window nimbly. He laid Yugi on the couch, noting that his little one slightly stirred, his eyes cracking open to slits. Yami could tell that he wanted to say something, but exhaustion overcame him and he succumbed to unconsciousness once more. Yami sighed. He started to take the tattered clothing off him, replacing them with one of his own old t-shirts and shorts. He applied a cool ointment to a few of his more severe burns, but all of them were nothing more than stinging, pink inflammations on his skin. He placed a cool, wet towel to his forehead, making sure it wasn't cold enough to shock his body but still cold enough to relieve the pain. Yugi cooed under the change in temperature, even in his unconsciousness. The sound made Yami smile. How precious Yugi had become to him in what felt like a very short amount of time. He never planned to fall in love, but who does? How could he not? It was hard not to fall for someone when they saw the warped parts of your soul, when they appreciated even the obscurest and heinous junctions of your mind, and yet still loved and accepted you. Yugi made Yami feel as if he was enough. His presence drove away the fears he had long since repressed, and reveled in even his maddest dreams—the ones he kept tucked away like shameful regrets in the farthest reaches of his soul. It sometimes felt as if they were one, as if Yugi wasn't a separate being but an extension of himself. Maybe their souls were one and the same. Maybe that ancient theory he had once heard was plausible. Maybe souls are split in two when we are created, and we spend our whole lives searching for our other halves. Yami knew he had found his. He fell more and more for Yugi everyday.

Now all he could do was wait for him to wake up.


	23. Chapter 22

**Can you believe we're coming to the end of this story? I can't! You guys have been so supportive! Over 100 reviews, 25 favorites, and 40 follows! It literally blows me away. Don't worry, though…I promised you a lemon some chapters ago, and I haven't forgotten! Leave me reviewssss. ^.^**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 22:

Two teenagers poked around the outskirts of Domino, looking for trouble. This is what their nights usually consisted of—exploring parts of their small town where they had never been searching for some late night debauchery. There was little else to do in this boring town unless you had money, which they didn't. Neither of them was very privileged, living lower-middle class lives that kept them afloat, but barely. They were around the same height, both with brown eyes; however, the blonde's were lighter and more honey-colored, while the other's were dark like chocolate. The brunette had hair that extended out and met at a point and a longer, pointed face. The blonde's golden mane was shaggy like a mop and fell into his eyes, and though his face was shorter, his jaw line was sharper. They had been friends for the longest time, and though their friendship didn't have the most legitimate basis, it had stood the test of time, and they trusted one another.

That night, they had busted out a few windows of abandoned buildings with rocks and tormented a few lazy policemen around the city. Most patrol cops knew them by name by now, but usually just let them go with a warning since it was utterly useless to lock them up. They had been put in the Domino Juvenile Detention Center multiple times each for their petty crimes, and upon release, they always returned to their tomfoolery within the next few hours. Until they were adults, there was not much the police could do, and they decided that the effort was not worth the headache. The two adolescents knew they could get away with mostly anything, and they took full advantage of said knowledge. Besides, it wasn't as if either of their parents cared where they went or what t they did. Now, they were in a semi-unfamiliar part of town far from the glitz and lights of the city. They had been riding their bikes for well over forty-five minutes since their last prank, and now they weren't even sure they were in Domino anymore. They hadn't seen any sign of another person in well over two miles now so the risk of getting caught was null and void.

"Yo, Joey, look over there," the brunette said, pointing towards the first signs of life they had seen in quite some time.

They both stopped pedaling. Joey squinted his eyes to get a better look in the dark at what his friend gestured at. "Looks like a buildin' or somethin'. Let's check it out." They rode towards the area quickly, coming to a halt when they came to a path slightly blocked off by bright yellow caution tape. They exchanged knowing glances and smirks.

"Never stopped us before," the brunette said with a laugh. They pedaled through the tape with matching chuckles. They stopped again when they realized just how tall and dilapidated the building was. It was even missing a wall five or so stories up. There were various old construction vehicles all around them, rusted and tarnished and missing parts. They both let their bikes fall to the ground as they decided to explore. They looked upwards as they walked, Joey leading the way. Oh, this was going to be too good. So much to break and destroy and no witnesses in sight. They paid no attention to where they walked—minds racing with possibilities—until Joey nearly fell flat on his face as he tripped on something solid.

"Shit!" he called, regaining his balance at the last second. "What the hell is that?"

The brunette approached the hindrance slowly, his face darkening. "_Dude_, is that a body?"

Joey advanced and looked down. "Oh, shit, it is!" he yelped, though his expression showed his excitement. He bent down and nudged the corpse's arm. It was icy cold. The poor guy had been decapitated, his head lying to the side with a wide, one eye staring blankly towards the sky. The whole body looked as if it had been badly burned. "I don't think it's been here long either, Tristan."

"Dude, we gotta call the cops," Tristan said steadily, already reaching for his phone in his back pocket. "Ugh, stop that, man! That's disgusting!"

Joey had picked up the severed head, tossing it lightly in the air as if it were a football. He smiled at Tristan's horrified expression. "Quit being such a baby, bro. It ain't gonna bite 'cha," he said with a laugh. "And we ain't callin' no one. Them cops've been waitin' on some dirt on us to throw us into the big house. Whaddya think they're gonna do when they see us out here alone with a dead body, genius?"

Tristan hesitated, then slid his phone back into his pocket. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do? Just leave him here?"

"Well, first, let's have some fun!" Joey said, tossing the head to Tristan. Out of reflex, he caught it with disgust, and lobbed it back to Joey with a girlish squeal. Joey caught it again, sniggering at Tristan's antics. "You're such a baby!"

"Screw you, man!" Tristan shouted, wringing his hands as if he had just touched something poisonous. "What the hell are you doin! Put it down! Let's get the hell outta here!" Joey was holding the head in front of his face, acting as if it was his own skull. He paraded around, drawing closer to the repulsed Tristan. He laughed deeply, fully amused. He stopped when Tristan tripped over his own feet trying to escape, barely able to keep from crying.

"Aw man, I'm just foolin' around. Chill out," he said with a giggle. He held the head back up, turning it so that its eyes faced his own. "This dude must've pissed someone off somethin' fierce. They damn near burned his face off."

"Just put it down, man. It gives me the creeps."

Joey was about to reply with a snarky comment, when he noticed the one open eye begin to glow. He stood in shock before being enveloped in a dark light. The power sent him backwards, and he landed with a cry. Tristan had seen enough. Joey was his friend, but this was just too much. He took off in the opposite direction towards his bike like a bat out of hell, and pedaled towards town fiercely. Joey groaned as the light diminished, bringing his hand to his head. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision unclear.

"What…the hell?" he stuttered, taking in his surroundings.

He never noticed his eyes had turned from honey brown…to lavender.

* * *

In his unconsciousness, Yugi had vivid dreams.

Most of them were fragmented and patchy, like an intricate puzzle missing pieces. Yet, he knew that all of them—even the dreams that were but ambiguous imprints on the back of his mind—revolved around Yami. The one he remembered most involved him running desperately through a thick forest, almost hysterically, from an unknown pursuer. He didn't know why he ran; only that he should. Every time he glanced over his shoulder, there was no one behind him, no one chasing him. However, he continued running, gasping for breath, arms flailing, and face moist with sweat. When he came to the edge of a cliff, he had to dig his heels in the earth beneath him to stop, sending sprays of rocks and dirt about. He glanced over the edge, gulping at the deep, dark ocean almost a thousand feet below. The waves slammed against the rocks viciously, frothy and bubbling at the surface as if trying to lure him in. Yugi looked behind him. Still there was no one and nothing, but he felt the intense urge to get away. Jump, jump now! Save yourself! So he did.

The impact was nothing short of excruciating. The water swallowed him whole as if he was nothing but a tiny star in the night sky, and he supposed in a way, he was. The blow knocked the wind out of him, forcing his mouth open, and he inhaled a mouthful of water. He panicked. His arms searched for something, anything to latch on to so that he could launch himself upwards. There was nothing. He was only met with more free space and frigid water. He felt himself drifting as he stopped trying to struggle, ready to let death claim him. Suddenly, he was being yanked forcefully upwards out of the water. He sputtered and coughed when he reached the surface, rubbing at his raw eyes. He blinked once, twice, three times, and when he finally opened his eyes fully, he was no longer in the water, but lying in a warm bed, wrapped in sheets. Something cool was pressed to his forehead, and two rose red eyes stared down at him in confusion and concern. The owner of the eyes was speaking—Yugi could see his fuzzy vision that his lips were moving quickly, forming words.

"Yugi? Yugi, are you okay? Say something, Little One," he said gently, a cold hand brought to his cheek. Yugi opened his mouth and a hoarse cough escaped through his lips. He inhaled slowly, then exhaled.

"Yami," he managed out, his voice barely above a whisper, "where…"

"At home, with me, Little One. Do you remember what happened?"

Yugi swallowed. "M-Marik. Is he..?"

"He's gone. I took care of him, Yugi." Yami put on a small, sad smile. "You pushed me out of the way, Yugi. You sacrificed yourself for me. Why?"

"You w-would've done the same for me," Yugi said without hesitation. "I just wanted to b-be able to protect _you_ this time."

Yami's smile deepened warmly. "I protect _you_, not the other way around, Little One. I was so worried about you. You took a hard hit from Marik's attack."

"I just need to prove to myself that I can be like you when it matters," Yugi whispered softly. "I want to sh-show you that I can be strong, too." Yami shook his head.

"You _are_ strong, Yugi. You're the strongest person I know. You have been through so much since we met, more than any other human could imagine. You never ran away. You've faced everything with courage and fearlessness. You don't need to put yourself in danger to prove that." He tucked a sweaty bang behind Yugi's ear. "I'm only brave when I feel like I need to be. I get scared, too."

"You do?"

"I didn't use to," Yami explained. "Now I have you, and nothing scares me more than the idea of losing you."

"M-me, too."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead softly. "I will always be here to protect you. You don't have to worry about Marik anymore. He's dead. I made sure of it this time." He licked his dry lips. "You need to rest more. You've been out of it for quite some time. It will take a few days for your body to regain all of its strength. I'll take care of you."

"You won't leave?"

"Never again, Little One."

* * *

**Uh-oh…was that a hint of an upcoming sequel? Perhaps, perhaps not. :p haha. Let me know what you think guys, especially on the idea of a sequel! ^.^**

**-Mystie**


	24. Author's Note Number 2

Oh. My. God.

Being sick is the absolute worse!

I have had the flu for almost a week now, and between all the icky medicines and going to the doctor, I haven't had time to post the next chapter.

**But.**

Mystie is all better now. ^.^

And I've missed you guiiiise!

And thank you for being sooooo patient. Some of you even PM'd me to make sure I was okay.

That's supahhh sweet.

In any case, I plan to have the last chapter of EWO up today, and probably the first chapter of the sequel...which doesn't have a name yet. haha.

Loveeee you! See you soon!

-Mystie


	25. Chapter 23

**Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to finally be getting this up! I have been soooo sick with the flu, and I didn't want to take the chance of writing a crappy end to this story while I myself felt so crappy. Haha. Thanks guiiiise, for being patient with me and checking on me and sending me well wishes! Hopefully an update will help make up for it. ^.^**

**-Mystie**

Chapter 23:

Although his wounds had healed up pretty quickly, Yugi couldn't help but indulge in his protective Yami's behavior over the next couple of days. Unlike the insufferable coddling he had received last time, Yami was warm and attentive and compassionate and tender. He tended to Yugi's every need. Need water? Yami was there. Pillow needed fluffing? No problem. Re-bandage your injuries? No need to ask. Yugi awakened to breakfast in bed, and Yami hummed him to sleep every night. For once in quite some time, the couple felt worry-free. There was no Marik stalking them, no fears of being kidnapped, and no pacing the floor at night. They could finally live comfortably and in peace, and that's all either of them had ever wanted. Grandpa was still away at his dig, and would remain there for another two weeks. Yugi was glad he hadn't been in Domino when the final battle with Marik went down; it would have been far too dangerous for the older man and would have stirred up many questions Yugi wasn't sure he could answer. Grandpa was aware of their relationship, but as far as Yami's being nonhuman…well, Yugi decided that it was better (and safer) for him to remain in the dark, even if Marik was no longer a problem for them.

On the fourth night after the ordeal, Yugi had recovered almost completely. His reddened burns were but pinkish splotches on his skin, and the searing pain he usually felt whenever he tried to move had dulled to nothing more but slight discomfort. Of course, that didn't hinder Yami from continuing his tending to Yugi. They had ordered in, and were playing a casual game of Duel Monsters on Yami's bed. Surprisingly, Yugi was getting the best of the experienced Yami. In fact, he had almost obliterated Yami's life points. He had a feeling that Yami—who was ordinarily quite competitive—was taking it easy on him. Either way, they were both enjoying themselves and felt at ease for the first time in a long time. Yugi sat cross-legged as he carefully thought about his next move, peering briefly over the tops of his cards towards Yami and then back down. He did a double take when he noticed that Yami was staring at him expectantly, a peaceful smile on his face. He lowered his cards.

"Yami? You okay?" he asked genuinely.

Yami seemed to be brought out of his daydream. "Yes, Little One," he replied. "Just thinking."

Yugi smirked, placing his cards on the bed and uncrossing his legs with a slight wince. "'Just thinking'? You're starting to sound like me." Yami laughed, putting his own cards down and scooting closer to Yugi. He brought Yugi to his lap, tucking his chin in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"I was just thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"Just all that's happened," Yami said, his eyes growing slightly distant.

"For the last time, Yami, I'm fine. It's over now," Yugi repeated.

"Not just that," Yami explained, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "Everything. From the time I met you in the pouring rain to this very moment."

Yugi hummed. "A lot has happened."

"Do you regret it?" Yami asked immediately, almost mechanically as if he were expecting the worse. "After everything, do you regret ever bumping into me that afternoon?"

"Absolutely not," Yugi answered without thinking. "This whole situation was…unexpected. It pushed me to my limits," he said slowly, slightly shivering at the memories. Yami tightened his arms around him. "But I would do it all again if I had to. If I had to choose between having to re-experience what I went through or never meeting you, then I would choose you again and again. I love you, Yami."

"I wish you knew how much you meant to me, Yugi," Yami said lowly, beginning to press butterfly kisses to the base Yugi's neck. Yugi felt his eyes close involuntarily.

"I have an idea…" he said quietly, focusing on the two warm, talented lips on his skin.

"I want to show you, Little One," Yami continued in between kisses. "Allow me to show you?"

Yugi agreed hungrily.

He half-expected that Yami would jump excitedly at his approval and begin ravishing him; the lustful tension between the two had been pressing against them persistently—urgently, even. They had been interrupted once, and since then, the thought of entwining their bodies into one sensual being had gnawed demandingly in the backs of their minds. There had been more pressing matters to tend to then. Now, there was nothing but time and opportunity and the two of them and a bed, and Yami took his sweet time to express his feelings for his Yugi. If anything, his pace slowed. The lazy kisses turned purposeful, and he moved from the base of Yugi's scalp to the end of his neck and back up again. Yugi began to memorize the path, his body growing warm and tingly. A soft hum escaped his lips.

Yugi felt himself began to melt. Yami took the opportunity to lift Yugi's thin shirt over his head. Yugi felt the rush of cold air as it met his bare skin, but still felt warmth in his center. His nipples had hardened already, and Yugi blushed at the effect that only Yami's lips had left on him. Perhaps it was the fact that he had subconsciously been craving this for what seemed like quite a long time, and now that it was actually happening…his body was excited. Yami's eyes roamed greedily over Yugi's chest, and Yugi vaguely thought that, judging by the hungry glint in his eyes, this would be the moment where he would take him wildly. That didn't happen, and Yugi felt the slightest hint of disappointment rise within him. It was quickly washed away with pleasure as Yami pushed him on his back carefully and climbed on top of him. His mouth quickly found Yugi's neck once more, but this time he nibbled eagerly on the soft flesh, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin teasingly. Yugi let any inhibitions go—erasing the faint memory of his torment with Marik—and allowed himself to just _feel_. He no longer could feel the silky red sheets beneath him or the weight of Yami on top of him—only the nips to his delicate neck and Yami's warm breath ghosting over his skin. Before he knew it, he was moaning Yami's name compulsorily, completely unaware that he was making any sound at all. His nimble feelings worked their way to Yami's shirt, easily unbuttoning the material as if the action was etched in his memory. Yami trailed down his chest with his tongue, licking at one nipple and lightly squeezing the other with his fingers. Yugi felt faint at the pleasure, but forced himself to return the sensation to his Yami. He pulled Yami back up to his mouth and began exploring the cavern with his own tongue. Yami, caught off-guard by Yugi's sudden act of dominance, felt Yugi's tongue swirl around his mouth voraciously and moaned when he gnawed on his bottom lip. He was unaccustomed to this change, but welcomed it. It was starting to get very hot…

Never to be outdone, Yami joined in on the battle. Their mouths were in sync now, each trying to top the other. Yugi gave it his best, but Yami reclaimed his role and began to refocus on reducing his little one to a puddle. He returned back to Yugi's chest while simultaneously pulling down his jeans. Yugi gripped Yami's arms from beneath him, sweat pooling in the ridges of his back and neck. He needed more, and he needed more now. Yami was moving agonizingly slow. He wanted fast and raw and intensity. He whimpered and felt Yami grin into his stomach. Yami was teasing him, and he was doing a damn good job.

"Ugh, _Yami_," Yugi whined, his head thrown back from the pleasure. "Please, _please_, more."

"Patience."

Yugi whimpered again. Yami sat up slowly with a playful smile, staring lustfully down at the prize below him. Yugi's skin was moist with sweat, the prettiest sheen spread on his face. Ordinarily he was as pale as ivory, but now he seemed to glow. His blonde bangs spread about him like a golden halo. So beautiful. He wanted to ravish the beauty, his heart pounding achingly against his ribcage. Yet, he also wanted to prolong their night together. For the first time, they had nothing but time, and unlike their last almost-lovemaking, he would ensure that this time would be slow and sensual. Tonight he had the great need to touch and smell and taste everything that was Yugi. He pulled Yugi's boxers down, noting Yugi's delight at the forwardness of the action, and licked his lips at the sight of Yugi's throbbing erection. He leaned down, running his tongue from base to tip to base, savoring the reaction he received from a shaking Yugi. After a few more playful licks, he decided to give into Yugi's pleas and completely swallowed Yugi's member. Yugi gasped as if he had just been hit, his hands immediately entangling themselves in Yami's hair. He reflexively pushed Yami's head down as far as it could go, moaning at the feeling of the unprepared Yami slightly gagging against him. Yami regained himself and began bobbing his head up and down quickly and enthusiastically, Yugi's hands never disentangling from his hair. Several times Yugi attempted to buck into Yami's mouth, but Yami held his small hips in place, which only intensified the pleasure. He continued his assault. Yugi's moans turned desperate, and Yami knew if he kept this up, Yugi wouldn't last much longer. That's not what he wanted. He wanted to delay his release.

So he stopped.

"_Yami please no don't stop please no please keep going need_." The pleas poured out of Yugi's trembling lips like water. It was a jumbled mess that Yami understood.

"Mm-mm, not yet, Little One." Yami began unbuttoning his own trousers, flinging them along with his own boxers to the ground somewhere. He spread Yugi's legs and scooted between them. His own erection was already stiff and weeping, begging for freedom. He glanced towards Yugi's face. His eyes showed desire mixed with hesitation, and Yami suddenly felt reluctance himself. "Is this what you really want, Yugi?" he asked. It was certainly what he wanted, and although his body probably would protest, if Yugi wanted to stop here, he would.

"Y-yes, Yami. I want you. I need you."

That was all Yami needed to hear. He situated himself carefully between Yugi's legs, positioning his own member before Yugi's entrance. Yugi had stilled, preparing for the contact. Yami swallowed thickly, then pushed slowly inside. His eyes rolled to the back of his head instantly. Yugi was tight and hot and oh so good, and he realized that perhaps this wouldn't last as long as he had hoped. Yugi grunted beneath him. The pain was there, but once he willed himself to relax, it became pleasurable, and he grinded slowly on Yami to encourage him to move. Yami complied eagerly. He pushed in and out slowly at first, but as Yugi's grunts turned to soft sighs of pleasure, he felt compelled to move even faster. He moved into Yugi in the way that the tides crashed into shore. He was leaning on his fists, Yugi's legs encircling his waist. When had that happened? He hadn't noticed. All that he could feel was Yugi's tightness and warmth on his member. There was nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin as their limbs slid across each other sensuously. Again and again, he thrust into Yugi until he hit an area that caused Yugi to let out a moan so primal and feral that he knew he had found his prostate. He continued, and after two or so more prods, he found the spot again and again and again. Yugi saw stars before his closed eyelids, bringing his forearm across his face as he tried to hang on. He didn't want the pleasure to cease; he wouldn't allow himself to go over the edge yet. He was determined to feel every ounce of Yami that he could take.

The urgency to climax hit Yami in a wave, the desire for sweet release sending pressure for him to bring Yugi along with him. His movements turned firm, and he pounded Yugi's sweet spot, striking the core of his pleasure repeatedly. He would make sure that Yugi felt the same high that he did. He became attentive to even the softest of Yugi's body signals, registering the different distinctions of each moan and feeling the variations of his breathing against his neck. Yugi clawed at Yami's back, leaving red imprints into his broad shoulders. Yami felt the ripples in his skin and the way each thrust caused a different reaction, and he used the knowledge to bring only the most pleasurable of touches, caresses, and thrusts to the squirming body beneath him. He was like a skilful sailor navigating foreign seas, using specific steering and navigation to avoid every obstruction that would prevent him from reaching his destination. The time for foreplay had passed. They needed relief. Yugi's moans turned to delighted hisses and yelps of surprise, as if he was unprepared for Yami becoming so in tune with his body. Every sound he made merely guided Yami home.

Suddenly Yugi's body arches like bow, and with one final blow to his core, he releases, the sticky stuff coating his and Yami's stomachs. The sound he makes is a cross between one of shock and relief, and as he involuntarily tightened around Yami's member from his orgasm, he felt Yami fill him up with a cry of his name until wetness seeped out of him. Yami pumped in and out two or more times before collapsing fully on top of Yugi, breathing hard against his shoulder. They were both sticky and sweaty. The room smelled of sex, and there was proof of their lovemaking on and around them. Yugi stared up at the ceiling in awe. That had been…amazing. That was more than he could have ever imagined. It was as if he and Yami had truly become one, and Yami knew each and every point of pleasure on his body. After the pain had subsided, he had felt nothing but sheer ecstasy.

"That…that was…wow," he breathed into Yami's shoulder.

Yami lifted himself slightly, obviously worn out. "I agree. It was just…I can't believe…" They stared at one another in wonderment.

Then, they laughed.

They laughed at what they had just done. They laughed at how good it had felt. They laughed at what they had been through. They laughed at the fact that they had survived, made it through. When the laughs turned to sobs, they held each other and continued. When salty tears leaked down their faces and mixed with sweat, they kept laughing. More than the lovemaking, this was the release they needed. When they peeked their eyes open to peer at the other and saw the pain melting away, they laughed again. The fits of giggles turned into passion again, and they once again found themselves intertwined with one another, kissing and crying and touching.

They stayed like that through the night.

* * *

**Yay! We're done! I'm so excited. I hope you enjoyed this lemon. It was fun to write. Now, you can look forward to the sequel! I will try to remember to post an author's note here so you can know when I post the first chapter, but if you added me to your follow list, you should get a notification. Love youuu! Leave me reviews!**

**-Mystie**


	26. Sequel Posted

**Hey guys! I just posted the sequel. The title is ****_Eyes Shut Tight_**** (thanks to AnimeHannah)! It may take a few more minutes to show up, but it's available on my profile. Enjoy, and tell me what you think! ^.^**

**-Mystie**


End file.
